Acaso Se Puede Solo Pretender?
by nagishuma
Summary: UA. Una importante condición es impuesta en la Residencia Hanazono......Que hará Shizuma al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de SP no me pertenecen!**

**Cap 01**

Una tarde después de la comida familiar en la residencia Hanazono.

"Shizuma, pronto cumplirás 23! Tu hermana que tiene 22 va a casarse pronto…necesitas estar comprometida antes de su boda….si no definitivamente vamos a posponerla!"-

"QUE COSA?!, es esto una broma pesada?!" – grito Shizuma tratando de no ahogarse mientras tomaba una limonada.

"Tu madre y yo estamos hablando en serio! Si no te has casado antes de los 25…no te dejare hacerte cargo de la empresa" –

"Maldita sea! Pero si aun tengo dos años mas para hacer eso padre!" –

"Shizuma…yo quisiera tener nietos y tu padre quiere estar tranquilo al saber que podrá heredar su empresa en el futuro!"-

"Miyuki tendrá hijos! No yo!"-

"No quiero excusas! Tu deberías casarte antes que tu hermana por dios Shizuma!"-

Desesperada, - " pero yo no tengo ningún interés de casarme…sabes perfectamente que la mayoría busca tener una oportunidad conmigo solo por dinero!" –

"No quiero excusas!" – aclaro nuevamente su padre –

"Si quieres puedo sugerirte algún hombre decente con el cual podrías casarte" – comento su madre, mientras Miyuki trataba de guardar la compostura mientras escuchaba la conversación

"Pero..ustedes saben que yo bueno…realmente no me siento particularmente atraída por hombres, madre" – diciendo de repente sin tomar mucha consideración de lo que estaba confesando con una media sonrisa – _no podrán con esta_! – "Como esperan que yo pueda casarme con alguna chica?"

Su madre devolviendo aquella maliciosa sonrisa, la cual hizo palidecer a Shizuma – "Madre....porque me estas viendo así?"-

"Pensaste que podrías salirte con la tuya no? Shizuma?"-

Tratando de hacerse la que no comprendía - "q-que me quieres decir?" –

"Si!" – su madre rió en señal de triunfo, - " Shizuma…sabes perfectamente que hoy en día es legal poder contraer nupcias con alguien del mismo sexo"-

Shizuma respondió en shock – "q-que!?"-

Miyuki solo pudo suspirar al ver la actitud de su hermana mayor.

"Pero ustedes quieren nietos!" – señaló con una sonrisa – " Aunque me case, no podrán hacer que tenga nietos" –

Su padre respondió – " Soy el hombre mas millonario en esta ciudad...y durante mis años de estudiante tuve varios amigos científicos y biogeneticos, seguramente podremos hacer algo al respecto…si no..siempre esta la opción de adoptar."

"Entonces porque simplemente no ADOPTAS TU padre! No necesito casarme para eso!"-

"Shizuma recuerda…si no estas comprometida para la reunión familiar antes de la boda de Miyuki, que es la próxima semana…la vamos a posponer. Acaso quieres hacerle eso a tu adorada hermana?" –

Cruzándose de brazos Shizuma contesto – " No se atreverían!"-

"Oh claro que si Shizuma, te hemos dicho que hablamos enserio o preferirías que cancelemos todas tus cuentas de crédito?"-

"NO SE ATREVERIAN!! Por dios! Acaso han perdido la cabeza o que padres!" –

Y así el patriarca de la familia Hanazono se levanto al igual que su esposa, dejándola sola con su hermana.

"Y a ti que te pasa Miyuki?" – diciendo algo molesta.

"Shizuma.."-

"Que..ahora que.."-

"Como decirte esto…mmm…"-

"Maldición..quieres decirlo de una buena vez" – Si, ella estaba desesperada.

"Estoy embarazada…y necesito casarme lo antes posible"-

"Que!!??" –

* * *

Y así terminaba la tarde de aquella joven…quien decidió desahogar sus penas en un cercano bar.

Sentada sola en la barra, movía su vaso el cual contenía whiskey. Cerca de donde ella se encontraba, había un grupo de personas el cual se veía que la estaban pasando en grande. Shizuma se molesto por ese simple hecho.

"Porque yo…porque…"- murmuro antes de voltear a ver a la persona que se encontraba atendiendo el bar. - " otro whiskey por favor" – diciendo educadamente. Sin duda los modales aun existían después de todo siempre los había tenido que demostrar.

El grupo de personas de pronto soltó varias risas y Shizuma volteo a verlos con una fría mirada. Sin duda envidiaba que la estuvieran pasando mejor que ella. Ya que dudaba que ninguna de esas personas tuviera a una hermana menor que estuviera embarazada – _juro que matare a Ryo la próxima vez que lo vea_ – Ryo Kazuma el prometido de Miyuki. Y también dudaba que alguno de sus padres estuviera obligándolos a casarse o amenazándola con quitarle las cuentas de crédito. Si.. la vida no era lo mejor en este momento para la primogénita de los Hanazono.

"Aoi-san" – llamo la persona que atendía el bar mientras ponía el vaso de whiskey de Shizuma frente a ella.

"Su orden esta lista"

Una pelirroja quien resultó responder al nombre de Aoi se acerco a la barra, situándose junto a Shizuma.

"Gracias Asuka-san"

"Le aseguro Aoi-san que disfrutara del pedido…mis cocineros pusieron empeño al saber que era para usted"-

Shizuma resoplo y al darse cuenta tosió un poco para ocultar que lo había hecho, antes de voltear a ver a Asuka-san, seguro era el efecto del alcohol.

"Mmm que es tan gracioso?" – pregunto la pelirroja.

"Perdone" – aguantándose las ganas de reír – "es solo que creo que ya he tomado lo suficiente" – volteando a ver su vaso, el cual ya estaba vació nuevamente.

"Mas?" – pregunto Asuka-san, quien ya tenia la botella en manos, al ver que Shizuma asintió, sirvió un poco mas.

"Usted viene a un bar" – continuo Shizuma, mirando a la joven la cual había decidido ridiculizar en ese momento – " y ordena unos pastelillos para llevar?"

Shizuma escucho una risa como respuesta, la pelirroja volteo a ver a aquella hermosa mujer dándole una sonrisa, causando un leve sonrojo a Shizuma. Si estaba un poco ebria..si eso era.

"Si en verdad creo que es un poco gracioso. Pero estarías sorprendida si yo te dijera que estos pastelillos que hacen aquí son los mejores de la ciudad?" –

Shizuma sonrió, tomando su vaso nuevamente para darle un trago – "igual que el whiskey"-

Asuka rió y se disculpo – "Déjeme traerle su cuenta Aoi-san"-

"Si no te importa preguntarte" – sintiendo cierta curiosidad – "que hace una chica como tu ahogándose en whiskey tan temprano?" –

Sintiendo un leve respingo volteo a verla a sus ojos – " Mi madre" –

La pelirroja rió al escuchar el tono sarcástico de Shizuma.

"Dime..a que te dedicas?"- pregunto Shizuma de repente.

Sorprendida, Nagisa levanto una ceja antes de contestar trivialmente – " a mi me gusta dibujar" –

Dando un leve resoplo nuevamente, Shizuma agrego – " mm eso no es del todo una respuesta" –

Encogiéndose de hombros – " Aoi Nagisa, gusto en conocerte" – dándole una mano.

Devolviendo el saludo- "Hanazono Shizuma" –

"Dime Aoi-san" – mientras jugaba con los hielos de su bebida- "tus padres alguna vez te han obligado o presionado para hacer algo?"

Nagisa sonrió nostálgicamente – "desafortunadamente, no tengo padres" –

"Oh..lo siento" – al ver que la otra joven decía que no había problema continuo – "Mis padres me dijeron hoy que si no me comprometía antes de una reunión familiar, atrasarían la boda de mi hermana y posiblemente cancelar mis cuentas de crédito" –

Asuka-san apareció nuevamente dándole la cuenta a Nagisa quien le dio el dinero rápidamente, para seguir escuchando la conversación de Shizuma.

La joven de cabellos plateados suspiro – " Como le hago para conseguir a alguien? Y sin mencionar que mi hermana esta embarazada y realmente no puede atrasar esa boda..y amenazarme con quitarme mi dinero! Mis padres realmente han perdido la razón! Y su excusa es que quieren nietos, herederos! Por todos los cielos! Porque! Si de todos modos tendrán nietos ya que mi hermana esta esperando uno!"-

Nagisa no podía evitar soltar una leve risa ante tal confesión, realmente la manera en que lo decía bajo la influencia del alcohol era bastante gracioso.

"Deja de reírte de mi" – aclaro Shizuma.

Nagisa tomo su cambio y su pedido, completo – " Hanazono-san, espero que encuentre pronto a esa persona" –

De pronto Shizuma se levanto de pronto al ver que Nagisa se daba la media vuelta para irse – "espera!…y eso como lo voy a hacer?" –

Nagisa volteo y contesto – "La verdad es que no lo se.." –

"Tu puedes ayudarme!" –

"Yo?" –

Shizuma asintió rápidamente y tomo su mano para que ella pudiera sentarse en la barra junto con ella.

"Tu puedes pretender que estas comprometida conmigo hasta que mi hermana se case!" –

Nagisa se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio.

"Mira…yo te pagare por esto y juro que será estrictamente profesional!" – tratando de no espantar a aquella joven.

Nagisa considero esto – " bueno entonces no habrá…" – interrumpida por Shizuma

"Juro que no haré nada pretencioso, como dije será totalmente profesional" –

Si definitivamente Shizuma hablaba en serio.

Después de un suspiro – "Descuida, mis padres saben que no tengo preferencia hacia los hombres, así que eso no es problema. Tu no tienes un novio o algo por el estilo?" –

Nagisa rió levemente, realmente esa joven era algo totalmente diferente. – " no, actualmente soy soltera" – viendo la cara de alivio de Shizuma.

"Bueno…creo que estoy comprometida" – dijo bromeando y Shizuma entendió el mensaje perfectamente.

"Muchas gracias!" –

Y así, Shizuma pidió el numero telefónico de la pelirroja para llamarla al día siguiente, antes de dejar el bar ya un poco mas tranquila.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno...aquí esta una historia mas en una realidad completamente alterna….Como siempre pueden dejar su opinión que será muy valiosa!**

**Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Al día siguiente, una sorprendida Shizuma se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en los sucesos del día anterior…todo sin duda había sucedido muy rápido…- _bendita suerte_ – pensó.

Antes de la conversación del día anterior su vida no podía ir mejor…jamás pensó que llegar a tener todas esas responsabilidades en la familia la llevarían a este menudo dilema en el que se encontraba…pero cierto…ayer una joven, si una joven bastante peculiar que iba a un bar por pastelillos?…si exacto…no muy normal de imaginar…pero había sido un golpe de suerte que ella hubiese accedido a ayudarla con esta pequeña farsa. Una farsa estrictamente profesional y que duraría hasta que a sus padres se les pasara aquella tonta euforia del matrimonio. Sin duda la joven de cabellos plateados no se consideraba una persona que pudiera llevar una relación del todo formal, si ... ella amaba su libertad…en la cual tenia uno que otro 'encuentro', pero ninguno lo suficientemente trascendental como para quedarse con mas de una persona a la vez y por mucho tiempo…..

Durante la mañana, evadió a todos sus familiares a la hora del desayuno…y antes de salir a trabajar…se vio nuevamente en su habitación recogiendo sus cosas personales. Durante un momento se dirigió al espejo para observar la cara de seriedad que no había podido quitar desde que se levanto. Con un pesado suspiro aprovecho para contactar a cierta joven. Así que de este modo, tomo su celular y marco el numero telefónico que se encontraba en un pedazo de papel que tenia una linda caligrafía en el.

"Hola?"- dijo una tranquila voz.

"Aoi-san"-

"Si?"-

"Em..es Shizuma Hanazono…la persona de el día de ayer..en el bar"-

"Oh!, Hanazono-san, gusto en escucharla nuevamente, le puedo ayudar en algo?"-

"Em..bueno..aun esta dispuesta a ayudarme..cierto?"- dijo dudando..

"Claro…en eso habíamos quedado.."-

Suspirando – "Entonces, me pregunto si tiene algún problema en vernos hoy?" –

"Para nada…estaré libre después de las cuatro" – y después de una breve despedida…cortaron la comunicación.

* * *

De este modo Shizuma se encontraba dentro de su lujoso Lamborghini esa misma tarde, realmente el motivo de la 'cita' del día de hoy era básicamente hacer algunas compras para dicha reunión, en la cual presentaría a su nueva prometida.

Estaciono su auto y comenzó a caminar para detenerse frente a un café, en donde ambas jóvenes habían planeado encontrarse. Shizuma comprendía que Nagisa aun no podía confiar en ella tan rápidamente y es por eso que la pelirroja se había negado ser recogida por Shizuma en su trabajo.

Una vez dentro del café, Shizuma reconoció de inmediato a aquella joven pelirroja que se encontraba sentada un una mesa para dos, tomando un café y resolviendo unos crucigramas en una revista.

"Aoi-san" – Saludo educadamente, haciendo notar su presencia.

"Hanazono-san" - contesto Nagisa, mientras hacia la revista a un lado –

"Un gusto volverla a ver" – dándole una sonrisa.

Nagisa se sonrojo levemente – "Si, lo mismo digo…"-

Notando ese sonrojo, el cual a Shizuma le pareció sumamente adorable, continuo - "Lista para irnos?" –

Nagisa asintió, levantándose junto con Shizuma – "Espero no le moleste acompañarme a comprar ropa para la fiesta de este viernes, además creo que estaría bien comprar un par de anillos después de todo…" – concluyó la joven de cabellos plateados mientras caminaban hacia el auto de Shizuma.

Una vez en el inmenso centro comercial, Nagisa se encontraba dándole su opinión a Shizuma sobre lo que debería usar.

"Mmm" – observando a Shizuma de arriba abajo – " definitivamente me gusto mas el negro…porque así lucirán mejor las botas de tacón que ya lleva en la otra caja…" – señalando a un abrigo que Shizuma se estaba quitando, después de probárselo.

"Bueno…entonces es todo…hemos terminado con esto…"- escogiendo el que Nagisa había elegido para ella para pagarlo inmediatamente.

Nagisa asintió..mientras observaba las cosas que ella misma había seleccionado para lucir aquel día.

Al salir de la tienda junto con Shizuma, quien cargaba las compras de ambas jóvenes, que se encontraban en diversas bolsas, decido dejarlas rápidamente en su auto para así dirigirse a la joyería y elegir el anillo que ambas portarían. Mientras tanto, la pelirroja pregunto con curiosidad.

"Dime Hanazono-san, a que se dedica?" –

"Pues…" – caminando cerca de ella – "ahora estoy a cargo de la vicepresidencia de la compañía de mi padre" –

"Oh.. y que compañía es?, bueno si no le importa que pregunte?" – Sin duda Nagisa podía darse cuenta que Shizuma era alguien de dinero, ya que durante las compras la joven de cabellos plateados pago por todas las cosas que Nagisa había elegido para ella misma y considerando el tipo de automóvil que manejaba…sin duda no cualquiera tiene estacionado uno de esos fuera de su casa.

"Sony Co." – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eh! La misma de electrónicos?" –

"Si…" –

Una vez que se encontraban casi enfrente de la joyería Shizuma continuo – " y usted?" –

"Yo trabajo en la tienda Reiki Usui.." – sonrojándose nuevamente al ver la mirada de Shizuma.

"En serio!" – exclamo Shizuma – " es mi tienda favorita!" – sonriendo un poco al notar el sonrojo de la pelirroja.

Nagisa sorprendida – " De verdad? Jamás hubiera pensado que a Hanazono-san le gustaran las florerías" – realmente aquella chica no dejaba de sorprenderla.

De este modo ambas entraron a la tienda, mientras sonaba un pequeño timbre alertando al vendedor que había clientes dentro de la joyería. En eso Shizuma se acerco a los mostradores y comenzó a verlos, preguntándose porque todos eran muy similares.

"Mira…que te parecen estos?" – Nagisa pregunto en voz baja.

Shizuma vio el precio, frunciendo el ceño – "no te preocupes por el precio Aoi-san, escoge unos que realmente te gusten…si mis padres se enteran que no puedo comprarle algo lindo a mi prometida seguro…no volveré a ver la luz del día…" –

Con una leve risa por ese ultimo comentario, Nagisa camino hacia el otro extremo del aparador y sus ojos capturaron la atención de un lindo anillo que lucia un diamante cortado triangularmente.

Al notar la expresión de la joven pelirroja, Shizuma se acerco hacia donde ella se encontraba y llamo al vendedor. Después de pensarlo unos momentos, ambas finalmente se decidieron por ese par de anillos. Con eso Shizuma estuvo contenta de que las compras habían sido un éxito y que tenia otra cosa menos de que preocuparse.

"Te llevare a casa…" – ofreció Shizuma de manera amable haciendo sonrojar a la otra joven, quien accedió a la oferta. Después de todo, Shizuma no parecía que fuese una amenaza o alguien con malas intenciones después de todo.

Al llegar, Shizuma le ayudo a Nagisa con la cantidad de bolsas de las previas adquisiciones, para irse pronto a su casa y descansar, después de todo las compras siempre suelen ser agotadoras.

"Oh..casi lo olvido.." – volteando a verla – " ten" – sacando una pequeña caja negra donde se encontraba el anillo de Nagisa.

"Gracias por lo de hoy… buenas noches Hanazono-san"-

Ya cerca de su auto contesto – " Al contrario, gracias a ti y puedes decirme Shizuma…considerando que se supone nos comportamos con familiaridad al estar comprometidas no es así?" - guiñándole un ojo.

Nagisa dio una pequeña risa nerviosa, mientras la palabra 'comprometidas' hacia eco en u mente. – "Esta bien, buenas noches Shizuma" –

"Que descanses Nagisa" –

* * *

Aoi Nagisa se sentía ligeramente cansada. Al día siguiente se encontraba sentada con sus amigas celebrando el cumpleaños de Chikaru, queriendo que la celebración no terminara al saber que al llegar a casa…tenia que hacer cosas de su trabajo.

Escuchando las divertidas anécdotas de sus amigas, ella continuo bebiendo su vino como si este fuese agua y decidió contar su propia anécdota. Nagisa contó que un día mientras se encontraba en una tienda de lencería, uno de los clientes que se encontraba ahí, había comprado accidentalmente la talla incorrecta del sujetador de su esposa, haciendo que ella lo golpeara…si exactamente 'ahí'....en frente de todas las personas de la tienda. Definitivamente Nagisa creyó que después de santo golpe…jamás podrían tener familia…si muy probable. Sus amigas rieron al imaginar aquella escena, tanto que tuvieron que doblarse del dolor que produce el humor. Pero si..bajo la influencia del alcohol todo es doblemente mas gracioso…sin duda.

Después de retomar el aire, sus amigas empezaron a contar sobre sus líos amorosos, los cuales Nagisa prefirió mantener su boca cerrada, ya que si contaba su situación actual..sin duda la tirarían de loca..después de todo era una situación poco común. Seguramente seria la burla del día ya que sus amigas sabían perfectamente que a Nagisa no le interesaban del todo los líos amorosos, ya que nunca le había gustado estar con alguien 'realmente'. Ella siembre había estado completamente sola, huérfana desde los 14, pero casi no recordando a sus padres porque siempre se encontraban viajando de un lado al otro. Entonces, ella básicamente siguió su vida de la misma forma, incluso después de la muerte de sus padres, los cuales le heredaron las franquicias de aquella florería…sin duda un buen negocio para poder vivir el resto de su vida, ya que esa tienda siempre surtía pedidos para eventos de suma categoría.

Todo era muy monótono hasta que un día, mientras esperaba por sus pastelillos preferidos en un bar de la ciudad, escucho graciosos resoplidos hechos por una hermosa mujer, quien trataba de olvidar sus penas con wiskey, al mismo tiempo que trataba de ridiculizarla por estar en un bar ordenando pastelillos. Shizuma Hanazono era su nombre; Nagisa simplemente se sintió naturalmente interesada en tan elocuente personalidad, que fue resaltada en una corta pero graciosa conversación, donde ella había aceptado, así sin mas, ser su prometida, bueno al menos pretender que lo era.

Haciendo una pequeña memoria hacia ya algunos años atrás, cuando la única persona con la que ella había tenido una relación le pidió matrimonio. Cuando su pareja de aquel entonces se lo propuso, ella estuvo petrificada ante tal confesión, ya que pues aquella relación no era del todo seria y sin embargo su pareja se atrevió a preguntarle tal cosa! Por supuesto ella declino inmediatamente la propuesta. Pero la historia no termino ahí, ya que muchas personas siempre estaban detrás de ella…cosa que Nagisa se preguntaba, porque todo el mundo quería estar tras ella tan insistentemente?

Entonces cuando Shizuma, con aquellos profundos y hermosos ojos llenos de desesperación, le pidió su ayuda, bajo la condición que seria estrictamente profesional, Nagisa se conmovió y accedió a ayudar a la primera persona que realmente no quería pasar solo una noche con ella a como diera lugar. Nagisa encontró este hecho algo noble y bastante adorable, considerando que la pelirroja tenia cierta debilidad hacia lo adorable….De este modo, al considerar que esta situación la llevaría a romper la rutina de su vida; el hermoso anillo que le había regalado Shizuma alejaría proposiciones de otras personas y lo mejor de todo…compartiría algún tiempo con aquella hermosa mujer. Sin duda, Shizuma era algo totalmente diferente..la idea de ayudarla no sonaba tan mal si lo pensaba de esa manera.

* * *

El tan esperado viernes había llegado y Shizuma esperaba pacientemente a su 'prometida' fuera de su auto, mientras se acomodaba su abrigo, el cual Nagisa había elegido para ella hace unos días. Seguido de esto, jugo nerviosamente con su nuevo anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular. Mientras continuaba esperando, noto que un joven que se encontraba caminando por la calle se sonrojo, lo cual le provoco una breve confusión, hasta que noto la razón de aquella reacción. Nagisa salía de su casa en un Kimono rojo de seda, el cual la hacia ver rotundamente atractiva. Shizuma trato por todos los medios de que su boca no cayera de golpe hacia el suelo tras esa visión. Después de esta dura batalla hablo.

"Nagisa…" – tratando de no tartamudear.

La pelirroja al notar la reacción de Shizuma, sonrió – " Hola Shizuma…" –

"No quiero ofenderte pero te ves absolutamente hermosa esta noche…." – haciendo sonrojar a Nagisa, la cual lo tomo como un cumplido.

Minutos después ambas jóvenes se encontraban dentro del auto, camino a la casa de Shizuma, donde seria la reunión. Mientras tanto Shizuma siguió la conversación.

"Mira Nagisa, la fiesta es sobre el compromiso de mi hermana, el cual no lo habían podido celebrar anteriormente…ella se casara la próxima semana." – soltando una breve sonrisa – " Estoy segura que le agradaras a mi hermana menor." –

"De verdad?" – respondió Nagisa.

"Claro…estoy segura" – esquivando un auto – " Mis padres son algo radicales, pero estoy segura que les caerás muy bien….el prometido de mi hermana es un gran tonto, cabeza hueca…entonces solo ignóralo…por tu salud mental, debes confiar en mi..." – haciendo una leve pausa mientras pensaba en algo - " mmm….también creo que deberías se cautelosa con mi prima Tamao…seguramente le vas a gustar mucho…y me querrá dejar sin prometida…" – ambas riendo ante el comentario – " sin duda tengo una familia muy extraña.." –

Shizuma dio una vuelta y se estaciono fuera de su magistral casa, la cual estaba totalmente iluminada. Dando un profundo respiro, tomo la mano de Nagisa, la que pudo notar su nerviosismo, por primera vez.

"En cuanto a mi…creo que debes saber algunos datos…pronto tendré 23, hablo francés, me encanta la cocina italiana, mi pasatiempo es tocar el piano, soy vicepresidente de Sony, y me encantan las flores.."-

Nagisa rió y continuo – " Muy bien Shizuma…entonces si alguien te pregunta, tengo casi 21, tengo una debilidad por los postres y trabajo en tu tienda favorita…" –

Shizuma asintió afirmativamente – "Bueno…entonces aquí vamos.." – para abrir la puerta y escuchar a varias personas riéndose, hablando mientras se encontraban pasando un agradable rato en sociedad.

Miyuki vio entrar a su hermana mayor, dejando escapar un suspiro en señal de alivio, ya que Shizuma había logrado encontrar a alguien para aquel día. La madre de Shizuma también miro hacia la puerta, mientras sonreía ampliamente, dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

"Shizuma" – su madre dijo al darle un breve beso en su mejilla – " quien es esta linda señorita?" –

Nagisa se sonrojo y dejo que Shizuma hablara – " Em..ella es Aoi Nagisa.., Nagisa ella es mi madre Hanazono Mutsumi…" –

Educadamente, Nagisa dio una reverencia – " Un gusto en conocerla Hanazono-san" –

La madre de Shizuma no podía creer que suerte tenia el día de hoy. Su hija mayor había hecho una gran elección al encontrar a una chica con tan buenos modales! Sin mencionar que ella llevaba un tradicional Kimono y que se veía mejor que las otras mujeres que se encontraban en la reunión, quienes lucían vestidos que dejaban mucho que pensar.

"El gusto es mío Nagisa-chan" – dándole un abrazo – " Bienvenida a la familia…por favor dime Mutsumi…" –

Nagisa por supuesto no tenia una familia, entonces aquella bienvenida hizo sentir cierta calidez en su corazón. Por un momento olvido que Shizuma le pagaba por estar ahí y sonrió genuinamente.

"Gracias Mutsumi-san!" –

* * *

Shizuma miro a través del salón y vio a Nagisa platicar felizmente con su madre. No pudo recordar cuando fue que vio a su madre con tanta alegría.

"Shizuma!" – Miyuki se dirigió a su hermana, dándole una copa de champagne. – "Dime quien es esa joven.." –

"Aoi Nagisa" – contesto al quitarle la caja de chocolates a su hermana.

"Creo que ya has comido suficientes" – al ver que Miyuki había comido ya media caja.

Reclamando – "Tengo muchos antojos hermana…y ahora solo quiero comer chocolate…" – quitándole rápidamente la caja de chocolates.

"Escuche que mi pequeña hija tiene muchos antojos de chocolates?…Eso si es raro…pensé que detestabas los chocolates que tenían relleno…" – dijo una voz masculina que apareció de pronto, dejando a ambas hermanas sudando frió.

"Em..no es nada padre….veras Miyuki esta muy ansiosa por lo de la boda es todo…" – dijo Shizuma volteando a ver a su hermana diciéndole con la mirada – _me debes una por salvarte la vida una vez mas_ –

"Oh entiendo…tranquila todo saldrá bien…" – mientras una pelirroja se aproximaba.

"Padre…ella es Aoi Nagisa…mi prometida.." –

"Vaya Shizuma…debo admitir que tienes una prometida muy bella…un placer en conocerte hija…" – saludando a Nagisa quien correspondió al saludo y sintiéndose extremadamente feliz de que alguien le hubiera dicho aquella ultima palabra.

En cuestión de minutos la madre de Shizuma se reunió con ellos para seguir conociendo mas a la futura integrante de la familia.

"Cuéntame Nagisa-chan, donde conociste a mi Shizuma?" –

Nagisa ni siquiera contemplo la posibilidad de mentir – " nos conocimos en un bar" –

Los ojos del patriarca de la familia se abrieron con sorpresa – " un bar…una mujer tan linda como tu que haría en un lugar así?" –

"En ese bar en particular hornean los mejores pastelillos de la ciudad" – bebiendo su champagne –

"Entonces como fue que conociste a mi hermana?" – pregunto Miyuki al querer saber las elocuencias de su hermana mayor.

En ese momento la atención estaba sobre ella y sabrían que si decía algo que fuera falso lo sabrían, entonces decidió continuar con la verdad – "Shizuma estaba bebiendo en la barra, mientras yo esperaba mi orden" – sonriendo inevitablemente al recordar el momento. –

"Entonces escuche a alguien resoplar..cuando esperaba la cuenta, mis ojos buscaron a la persona que hizo tan penoso sonido. Y resulto ser Shizuma, quien no podía aguantarse las ganas de reírse de mi porque yo iba a un bar a recoger pastelillos." –

Todos rieron al unísono, realmente encantados con Nagisa.

"De ahí, nos quedamos platicando y creo que le agrade cuando mencione que trabajaba en su tienda favorita de flores.." –

"Oh que bien…me alegra…y dime Nagisa-chan que hay de tus padres?" –

"En verdad no tengo padres, murieron hace unos años" – sonando un poco triste.

"Oh linda…lo siento pero sabes…ahora ya tienes unos padres y una nueva familia…todos nosotros.." –

Nagisa trato de no colapsarse en ese momento, realmente la familia de Shizuma era increíble….en ese momento deseó no estar pretendiendo y saber que podía aceptar aquellas palabras de corazón.

Momentos mas tarde, Nagisa estaba tratando de encontrar a la joven de ojos verdes entre tanta gente, ya que sin saber como había desaparecido del lugar donde ella se encontraba hablando con sus padres. En eso, la madre de Shizuma noto el brillo proveniente de los ojos de Nagisa y esa fue la señal para aprobar ese matrimonio.

"Muchas gracias a todos por venir esta noche, como todos ustedes saben, la boda esta a una semana" - anuncio señor Hanazono al ver reunidos a los invitados en la mesa.

"Yo solo puedo desearle lo mejor a mi pequeña hija…espero que seas muy feliz" – brindando y haciendo sonar el cristal de las copas.

"También me complace anunciar, que mi hija mayor, Shizuma se ha comprometido recientemente y quiero brindar por ello" – levantando nuevamente la copa.

Shizuma sintió nervios al ver como todos la voltearon a ver al instante, haciéndose aparecer tras unos momentos de ausencia. En eso, la comida empezó a ser servida, la cual se veía bastante apetitosa.

"Entonces Shizuma…dime como mi futura cuñada te robo el corazón?" –

Shizuma sonrió al ver el fuerte sonrojo de Nagisa, diciendo la primer cosa que le vino a la mente – " que no vez…ella es muy hermosa…" –

"Si Miyuki-chan…Nagisa-chan se ve súper linda esta noche" – comento su prima Tamao, mientras se sonrojaba al ver a Nagisa.

Antes de que Tamao pudiera intentar dejarla sin prometida, Shizuma se levanto y tomo la mano de Nagisa, alejándola de tanto acoso familiar.

"Shizuma…" – dijo una vez estando en la sala – " tu familia definitivamente es.." –

"Loca?" – terminando el enunciado por ella, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, suspirando exhaustivamente.

"Muy linda, yo diría…" – sonriendo ampliamente, sentándose junto a Shizuma.

La madre de Shizuma las había seguido, tal vez si…espiando un poco, ya que sin duda era increíble como su hija había podido conseguir a una prometida en tan poco tiempo.

Afortunadamente, Shizuma se dio cuenta de ello y se acerco a Nagisa paulatinamente.

Nagisa estuvo en un shock momentáneo al ver que el rostro de Shizuma se acercaba al de ella, viendo aquellos apetitosos y delineados labios muy cerca de los suyos, pero que al final se dirigieron a su oído para decirle en secreto – " creo que mi madre esta viéndonos.." –

Nerviosa, Nagisa vio discretamente que era cierto, moviéndose ligeramente…pensando que Shizuma trataría de besarla…cosa que era perfectamente normal…ya que estaban 'comprometidas'. Shizuma, al ver los hermosos rasgos de Nagisa, sintió unas ganas desperadas por besarla en ese momento, si…sus labios comenzaban a rozarse cuando escucharon a alguien toser de lejos.

Separándose, vieron a la madre de Shizuma mas de cerca con un ligero sonrojo.

"Shizuma…nada propasarse con tu prometida antes del matrimonio.." – advirtió antes de retirarse.

Ante esto, Nagisa comenzó a reír ante la cara de Shizuma, quien se veía molesta por la interrupción de su madre. – " Shizuma…acaso tu madre sabe que tu hermana esta embarazada?" –

"Ahora entiendes mi problema…es por eso que esa boda tiene que ser ya!…mis padres son algo tradicionales en ese sentido…de hecho su matrimonio fue arreglado…entonces te imaginaras que mis padres piensan que mi hermana y su prometido no han ido mas allá que de tomarse las manos…" – riendo ambas al final, por el sarcasmo de Shizuma.

* * *

"Buenas noches Shizuma" – despidiéndose una vez de vuelta en su casa.

"Espera!" – deteniendo a la pelirroja quien había salido ya del auto – " solo quería agradecerte…realmente nunca había visto a mi familia tan feliz y mi hermana podrá casarse antes que su problema se sepa…y todo gracias a ti"-

Sin duda Nagisa nunca había escuchado palabras tan sinceras…- "No hay problema Shizuma…me encanto conocer a tu familia…realmente no puedo esperar a verlos nuevamente la próxima vez antes de la boda….y en especial me alegra mucho haberte conocido a ti" –

Shizuma sintió su corazón latir con suma rapidez… – "Em..gracias..que descanses.." –

"Hasta pronto.." –

Y antes de que nuestra pelirroja cayera profundamente dormida esa noche, pensó en aquellos hermosos ojos que tuvo tan cerca de los suyos por un momento…sintiendo una ráfaga de calidez viajando por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía muy bien ayudar a alguien…tan bien..que no pudo recordar desde hace cuanto tiempo…había dejado de pretender y pensar por un momento que era algo totalmente real…

**Continuara….**

**Bueno después de un ligero retraso pude terminar este cap, el cual pensaba que seria mas corto…pero creo que al final sentí que no podía parar ( jeje ) Por ahora me despido y espero que esta loca idea les sea de su agrado, sus opiniones son como siempre bienvenidas….**

**Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 03**

Inesperado…su encuentro; Espontáneo...sus personalidades; Refrescante…el intercambiar palabras con alguien totalmente externo a su rutinario entorno. Alguien con opiniones honestas, pero sutiles; interesante, a la vez intrépida; inteligente, pero con dilemas, ella era única y con una envidiable belleza…si ese alguien fue Shizuma. Quien salió de su problema gracias a una joven cuyo carisma era eterno; sencilla pero perspicaz; popular, pero viviendo en soledad…linda, pero adorable…su nombre era Nagisa.

Ambas con dinero…una mas que la otra…pero compartiendo un gran vacío…Shizuma era impaciente, Nagisa mantenía su temple…Definitivamente, eran blanco y negro…una interesante combinación…donde tendrían la oportunidad de compartir y tener los mismos intereses, aunque en un principio pudieran dudarlo.

* * *

El sábado muy temprano, nuestra pelirroja se encontraba secándose el cabello con una toalla dentro de su cuarto de baño. Al instante, corrió hacia su buró para alcanzar y detener el sonido de su celular contestando la llamada.

"Si?" – contesto de pronto.

"Hola Nagisa, es Shizuma.." –

"Buenos días…" – mientras caminaba con dirección al espejo, tratando de no bostezar.

"Solo quería decirte que pasare por ti hasta el medio día, creo que me trataran de mantener ocupada durante la mañana." – mientras sonidos se alcanzaban a escuchar de personas que estaban acomodando numerosos objetos.

Si era sábado, el tan inesperado día de la famosa boda, había llegado!....única razón que Nagisa tuvo para levantarse a las 7 de la mañana en un fin de semana…y no solo ella…Shizuma también sonaba bastante cansada por el teléfono.

"Pues yo estaré lista en un momento…si quieres puedo ir y ayudar con los preparativos de la boda…" –

"Pero..no estas ocupada?" –

A quien quería engañar..la familia de Shizuma era simplemente increíble…y prefería ayudarlos a quedarse completamente sola…sin duda sentirse querida por su ' falsa' familia le hacia sentirse mucho mejor…De todos modos, una ayuda de mas, es siempre bienvenida.

"No realmente no…" –

"Ok..entonces iré por ti ahora.." –

"Pero tu si estas ocupada….yo puedo ir para allá sin problemas" – aclaro.

" No…mi madre seguro me dará todo un sermón si no voy y te recojo. Solo dame unos minutos." –

Al despedirse Nagisa rió levemente al imaginarse aquella escena. Rápidamente se vistió, escogiendo unos ajustados pantalones de mezclilla con un blusa blanca, termino de peinarse y guardo en una maleta su ropa especial para la boda.

Tal como lo prometió, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando escucho el timbre. De este modo, salio al encuentro con Shizuma, quien vestía de una manera casual, ya que la boda seria hasta las dos de la tarde…entonces habría el suficiente tiempo para cambiarse mas adelante.

"Oh Nagisa…creo que tendrás que dejar por ahora tu maleta…no va a caber" – mientras un par de ojos verdes veían aquel bultoso objeto.

Nagisa la miro confundida, pero simplemente asintió, sin duda Shizuma se veía muy cansada esa mañana. Una vez fuera de la casa..Nagisa entendió porque no podían llevar esa maleta.

"No acostumbro a ir en esta cosa…pero como Miyuki quería usar mi auto para la boda, porque el de ella esta en el mecánico…entonces estaré condenada a esta motocicleta por el momento…" –

De pronto Nagisa sintió una chamarra sobre su espalda.

"Esta fresca la mañana, no crees?" – mientras se subía a la moto y le daba un casco a Nagisa.

"Pero te va a dar frió, puedo regresar por una rápido.." – ya que Shizuma traía una blusa sin mangas.

"No te molestes, serán solo unos minutos, yo estaré mas que bien" –

Nagisa hizo un leve puchero y Shizuma insistió

"Estoy acostumbrada al frió…ven vámonos antes de que mi madre mande toda una brigada en nuestra búsqueda" –

Ya en camino, Nagisa siguió las instrucciones de Shizuma de sujetarse fuerte de ella. Así que la pelirroja rodeo la cintura de la otra joven antes de que el motor se pusiera en marcha. En 15 minutos, ambas se encontraban en uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de Tokio, mientras escuchaban a la madre de Shizuma regañando a otros familiares que estaban acomodando mal unas cosas. Sin duda Nagisa estaba sorprendida al ver lo eficaz que era esa familia. Ya que Tamao se encontraba alineando unas sillas en el salón y el señor Hanazono se encontraba supervisando al personal….

"Vaya Shizuma! Hasta que por fin apareces…" – apunto de regañarla hasta que vio a Nagisa detrás de ella.

"Oh Nagisa-chan…" – sonando automáticamente mas amable, con un sorpresivo brillo en sus ojos.

"Nagisa ofreció su ayuda madre…" – sonando enojada al ver que su madre estuvo a punto de sermonearla, mientras Nagisa se ajustaba la chamarra que tenia puesta al sentir el intenso aire acondicionado del lugar.

* * *

Momentos mas tarde…

"Por dios…esos arreglos no van acorde a la decoración!" – dijo la madre de Shizuma bastante enojada, al ver como unos ayudantes del hotel ponían unos arreglos florales en la mesa principal para los recién casados.

"Lo siento pero…esto fue lo que se nos dijo poner…" – aclaro un empleado.

"Vaya…sin duda eso si que se ve fatal…" – agrego Tamao.

"Y ahora donde podemos conseguir un arreglo decente…a estas horas…" – dijo la madre de Shizuma.

"Eh Nagisa…no podemos usar algunos de los que tienes?…me habías comentado que tenias unos en tu casa…" – volteándola a ver.

Sorprendida – "Bueno no es que no quiera…solo que aun no están del todo listos…le faltan unos detalles todavía.." –

"Pero seguro estarán mejor que 'eso' tan feo que esta ahí…." – contesto Shizuma encogiéndose de hombros, después de señalar tan terrible arreglo.

"Ok..pues adelante…te acompaño entonces..." –

Shizuma asintió y tomo las llaves – "Gracias…estaremos de vuelta en 45 minutos…" –

"No te tardes Shizuma!" – alcanzo a gritar su madre.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de Nagisa, ambas entraron y la pelirroja le dio a elegir a Shizuma los arreglos que se encontraban en ese momento en su casa. Después de decir cual llevarían Nagisa sugirió.

"Shizuma, pienso que nos podemos ir juntas, puedes dejar la moto aquí." –

Encogiéndose de brazos – "Pues..si tu piensas que es lo mejor…" – no sonando del todo convencida.

Nagisa, quien se encontraba haciendo unos ajustes necesarios al arreglo de flores, se detuvo para voltear a ver a Shizuma frunciendo el ceño.

"Mmm…eso que quiere decir?" –

Confundida – "bueno..si tu dices que debemos tomar el auto…lo haremos Nagisa.." – suspirando.

Levantando una ceja, continuo con el arreglo floral.

"Que?" – pregunto Shizuma un poco a la defensiva.

"Nada…" –

"Porque me diste esa mirada?" –

De pronto hubo silencio..Nagisa tomo el arreglo y se hizo un lado para que Shizuma tomara su maleta.

"No te vi de ninguna manera en especial…" – contestando finalmente.

"Lo hiciste…pareces que estas molesta" – dijo al tomar la maleta del suelo.

"No estoy enojada" –

Cada quien con sus respectivas cosas…ambas caminaron hacia la salida. La joven de cabellos plateados empezaba a sentirse algo impaciente.

"Estas molesta" –

"No…porque tendría que estarlo?" -

"Eso como puedo saberlo mujer…aun no puedo leer mentes sabes?" -

Entonces se dirigieron al auto de Nagisa y Shizuma guardaba las cosas en la cajuela mientras volteaba a ver la motocicleta.

"Shizuma…si prefieres no ir conmigo e ir en la motocicleta de tu hermana esta bien…" – cerrando fuertemente la cajuela.

"Acaso estas molesta por eso?" – tratando de seguir a Nagisa, quien camino hacia la puerta de su auto.

"Ya te dije que no estoy enojada…cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo" – viéndola de frente.

"Nagisa…no puedes engañarme…aquella mirada de hace un momento no pudo significar otra cosa.." –

"Mmm…creo que lo mejor es que nos veamos en el hotel…" – abriendo la puerta de su auto – " así puedes ir nuevamente en ese vehículo tan irresponsable...." –

"No espera…como que irresponsable….aquí no hay otra cosa mas irresponsable que tu manera de manejar!" – dijo defendiéndose.

Sentándose dentro de su auto, con una sonrisa malévola – " Oh..entonces dime mi querida Shizuma…según tu, que tiene de malo mi manera de manejar…?" –

Pensando – "mmm…que me dices cuando fuimos a comer el jueves…te pasaste la luz roja.." –

"Todavía estaba la preventiva…si mal no recuerdo" – aclaro.

"Pues con mas razón…preventiva significa ir MAS despacio" – recalcando esta ultima palabra.

De pronto, Nagisa cerro la puerta y Shizuma escucho el motor encenderse, para ver como la pelirroja se despedía de ella moviendo su mano, antes de empezar a alejarse.

"Vaya que mujer!…aun siendo una…algunas veces no puedo entenderlas…" – murmuro Shizuma, quien regreso a la motocicleta rápidamente para empezar a seguirla.

Después de esta escena…quien se atrevería a creer que solo estaban pretendiendo ser una pareja…?

* * *

Después de que todos los preparativos estuvieron listos y todos los familiares, amigos e invitados habían terminado de arreglarse. La ceremonia finalmente sucedió, resultando ser genuinamente hermosa. Shizuma pensaba que Ryo, el ahora esposo de Miyuki encontraría la forma de empeorar las cosas…si…sin duda como lo decía ella…podía llegar a ser un muy tonto algunas veces; pero afortunadamente todo estaba saliendo en orden…incluso cuando tuvo que bailar con Miyuki…Ryo tuvo la decencia de no arruinar aquel mágico momento.

Desde una mesa, Shizuma veía lo sonriente que estaba su hermana menor al perderse en la mirada de aquel cabeza hueca mientras bailaban una balada, sin duda la joven de cabellos plateados no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgica. El día en que Ryo se llevaría para siempre a su 'inocente' hermana finalmente había llegado. Sin embargo, Shizuma aun tenia unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo por dejar a Miyuki embarazada tan pronto…pero al ver la mirada de profundo amor en los ojos de aquel hombre, considero desistir de aquel salvaje pensamiento. Ella siempre supo que el amaba a su hermana, a pesar que desde pequeños, Ryo hubiera sido como la piedra del zapato de Miyuki…pero que va….el tiempo se fue tan rápido..y ahora su hermana se iría de casa para vivir con el y empezar una nueva vida…si…Shizuma estaba algo triste, después de todo.

Después del baile de la nueva pareja de recién casados, caminaron alrededor del salón sonrientes y saludando a los invitados, agradeciéndoles su presencia e invitándolos a que se divirtieran un poco en la pista de baile. En eso, Shizuma vio a su madre, quien se encontraba bailando, que era apretada intencionalmente entre dos jóvenes, quienes no se daban cuenta que la estaban prácticamente aplastando. De golpe, Shizuma retiro sus ojos de tal espectáculo, dejando su bebida en la mesa. Con fastidio, decidió buscar a Nagisa, la cual se encontraba platicando alegremente con Miyuki y Ryo, quienes estaban riéndose ante una broma hecha por el. Entonces, Shizuma se acerco curiosamente hacia ellos, los cuales se callaron rotundamente al verla aparecer junto a ellos.

"Shizuma?" – dijo Miyuki expectante

La joven de cabellos plateados volteo a ver a Ryo con una mirada amenazante, tal que puso al nuevo esposo algo nervioso.

"Si tu llegas a lastimarla o despreciarla…juro que te acabare con mis propias manos y te arrepentirás de haber nacido…así que cuídala mucho…te la encargo.." –

Impactados por sus serias y agolpadas palabras, Shizuma sonrió de repente y continuo – "y..claro..olvide decir…felicidades.." –

Miyuki volteo hacia su hermana abrazándola y dándole un breve beso en la mejilla diciéndole un gracias cerca de su oído. Shizuma también devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente, dejando un beso en la frente de Miyuki.

"Te voy a extrañar…" – murmuro.

"No te preocupes…solo me mudare a cuatro bloques…" – tratando de contener las lagrimas mientras Shizuma la continuaba abrazando.

Aferrándose mas a ella continuo – "pero ahora tu ya estas casada…" –

Miyuki asintió con la cabeza, pensando en lo diferente que seria su vida de ahora en adelante.

Al ver aquella escena, Ryo se acerco mas hacia ellas para decirle a Shizuma – "No te preocupes por Miyuki…yo haré todo lo necesario para que ella siempre este feliz y la protegeré por siempre…" -

Shizuma cerro sus ojos, suspirando al romper el abrazo y dejar a Miyuki, quien se limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas, para tomar el brazo de su esposo y continuar visitando las otras mesas del salón.

Nagisa se levanto de su asintió y toco el hombro de Shizuma, dándole una tierna sonrisa. – "Estas bien?" –

Correspondiendo débilmente la sonrisa – " Eso creo…" –

Tomando su mano y haciéndole ojitos dijo – " Oh..quien diría que Shizuma podía ser tan…tierna…" –

Shizuma no pudo evitar sonrojarse…oh momento, finalmente lo hizo? Y apretando levemente el agarre de su mano con la de Nagisa, gruño levemente – " que se supone que debo hacer ahora que sabes mi secreto?" –

Nagisa rió levemente y deposito un beso en la suave mejilla de Shizuma, mientras trataba de llevarla hacia la pista de baile. – "Vaya….Shizuma si que es un estuche de monerías esta noche…me pregunto si sabes bailar también?" –

Sin tener oportunidad de responder, ella y Nagisa se encontraban en el centro de la pista de baile, celebrado y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Sin duda, Shizuma no perdía ni un solo detalle de los movimientos tan sensuales de Nagisa…tanto que se estaba desconcentrando en lo que estaba haciendo…empujando sin querer a otras personas. En eso, la música se volvió tranquila nuevamente y con una sonrisa…Nagisa rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Shizuma, mientras comenzaron a mecerse con aquel amable ritmo. Shizuma sin pensarlo dos veces, rodeo la cintura de su compañera de baile, sintiendo la seda de la ropa de Nagisa. Al poco tiempo, ambas terminaron muy cerca la una de la otra…dejándose llevar con la música.

"Vaya…realmente lo sabes hacer muy bien Shizuma.." – diciendo estas palabras cerca del oído la otra joven, descansando su barbilla en el hombro de la otra joven.

Haciendo un leve puchero – "Lo haces sonar como si nunca hubiera bailado antes…" –

"Es que es increíble…" –

"Lo que es increíble aquí…es que puedas bailar con semejantes tacones.." – dijo al recordarlos brevemente.

En eso, Shizuma se distrajo levemente al ver que su madre la estaba saludando desde lejos, agitando su mano en el aire…oh…podríamos considerarlo como… el estado de embriagues haciendo efecto en su madre.

"Ouch!" – haciendo voltear a Shizuma de pronto – "debes fijarte hacia donde nos estamos moviendo…" – riendo levemente.

"Perdona…pero.. AH!" – quejándose levemente – " pero mira quien es la que no se esta fijando!" – reclamo Shizuma, aun consiente de la respiración de Nagisa en su cuello.

"Duele cierto…" – haciendo una pequeña pausa – "pero tu decías que…era imposible que yo pudiera bailar con estos tacones....solo estaba demostrando que estabas en lo correcto.…" – riendo inevitablemente.

"Eso no es justo Nagisa…yo jamás dije que no pudieras bailar con ellos…solo dije que me parecía impresionante que lo hicieras…" -

En eso la pelirroja, deslizo su mano hasta el cuello de Shizuma para verla a los ojos..

"Realmente impresione a Shizuma?" –

"Mmm digamos que realmente…lastimaste a Shizuma.." – sonriendo levemente, mientras Nagisa volvía abrazarla para comenzar otra nueva balada.

* * *

El reloj siguió su curso…y las personas comenzaron a irse…hasta que solo quedo la familia reunida en una mesa…terminando con un par de bebidas.

"Dime Shizuma…que le regalaste a Miyuki por su boda?" – pregunto Nagisa antes de levantarse de aquella mesa…

"Digamos que pague por su luna de miel…" – imitando a Nagisa.

"Hijas…ya se van tan pronto?" – dijo la madre de Shizuma.

"Si creo que será lo mejor…." – aclaro ella.

"Nooo aun no se pueden ir…íbamos a platicar sobre los recuerdos de mis dos hijas…lo adorables que eran de pequeñas…vamos Nagisa-chan…no quieres saber que hacia Shizuma cuando era una niña?" –

"Madre! Basta…no estas siendo consiente de lo que estas sugiriendo" – gruñendo.

"Pero que dices Shizuma…yo muero por escuchar lo que tu madre tiene que decir.."– volteando a ver el puchero de Shizuma.

"Esa es mi futura nuera…aparte dudo mucho que Shizuma quiera contarte lo del misterio de las toallas de baño…" – viéndola traviesamente.

"No! No dejare que andes contando eso... Nagisa…vámonos!" – tomando el brazo de la pelirroja.

"Shizuma! Quiero escuchar…yo de aquí no me moveré hasta no saber.." – resistiéndose.

"Pues veras Nagisa-chan…todo comenzó cuando Shizuma solo tenia seis años….varias personas que ayudan en la casa…me notificaron que muchas toallas del baño desaparecían….claro al escuchar esto me pareció de lo mas raro…quien querría un simple trapo como ese?" – viendo culpablemente a Shizuma, quien de inmediato movió su mirada hacia otro lugar. – " Entonces un día…una de nuestras sirvientas salio a tirar la basura…y se dio cuenta que en aquel bote…se encontraban las toallas…si algo sucias…pero pues ahí estaban…como podrían llegar ahí, me pregunte?….Para no hacerte el cuento aun mas largo…un día Shizuma venia llegando de la escuela…toda energética como siempre…pero lo extraño es que ella caminaba de puntitas…porque estaban lavando la banqueta de la entrada de la casa y estaba toda mojada…entonces cautelosamente caminaba de puntitas hasta llegar a la casa y después perderse. Un buen día la seguimos…y no sabes lo que hacia esta niña de los mil diablos…según ella…limpiaba la suelas de sus zapatos…porque no quería que se le ensuciaran con el piso mojado….tirando las toallas sucias a la basura…" –

Una risa en unísono se hizo presente en todos los familiares al recordar o imaginar esta escena…Shizuma queriendo que la tragara la tierra por supuesto.

"Jajaja…ah Shizuma sin duda eres súper tierna!!" – dijo Nagisa finalmente entre risas…aguantándose del dolor.

"Hay… hija.." – riendo eufóricamente – "que cosas nos hacías vivir…eras quien eras…aunque no se de donde sacabas esas ideas…tu siempre tan..cautelosa" –

"No tengo que contestar eso!!! Además Nagisa…nos vamos ya escuchamos bastante…" – muerta de la vergüenza.

"Ah…enserio no podemos volver al tema de molestar a Shizuma?" – pregunto Nagisa al ver que la otra joven estaba determinada a irse.

"No anda…vámonos ya…hemos escuchado lo suficiente…" – acercándola hacia ella.

"mm que mal…bueno será para la próxima…" – finalizo Nagisa.

"Váyanse con cuidado entonces…y no te preocupes hija…después te mostrare fotos de cuando…" – fue interrumpida.

"Madre! Silencio! Por favor…no sigas apenándome…" – poniéndose su abrigo.

"Bueno…será en otra ocasión" – guiñándole el ojo a Nagisa, quien sonrió de esperanza – "tomen un taxi…no quiero que vayan manejando en ese estado…eh?" –

"Si madre…lo que tu digas….también deberían irse a casa…yo llegare mas tarde…" –

"Hasta pronto, gracias por todo…" – se despidió la pelirroja cortésmente.

"Oh no linda…gracias a ti…buenas noches.." –

* * *

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban en camino al elevador para salir y buscar un taxi…obviamente las dos estaban los suficientemente intoxicadas como para manejar…Después de que el elevador alertara su presencia, ellas entraron y encontraron a un hombre ahí adentro. Ese hombre tenia una apariencia decente, aunque claro..su mirada trataba de quedarse en la joven pelirroja, quien lo ignoro…aun manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la de Shizuma. Sin embargo, Shizuma acerco mas a la joven y la abrazo en señal de protección, dándole una fría mirada a aquel hombre en señal de advertencia. Su reacción fue apenarse…entendiendo la indirecta…disculpándose cuando el elevador había llegado a planta baja.

El taxi no tardo en llegar y ambas pudieron llegar sanas y salvas a casa de Nagisa en corto tiempo. Una vez dentro, Shizuma pidió por un urgente vaso de agua, mientras lo tomaba…la pelirroja se quito sus aretes, collares dejándolos en su habitación…y prendiendo algunas luces.

"Bueno Nagisa..como siempre gracias por todo…pero creo que ya es hora de irme…"- dando un bostezo.

"mmm Shizuma…son casi las cuatro de la mañana….yo pienso que mejor deberías quedarte..me sentiría un poco mas tranquila" –

Analizando la posibilidad y soltando otro bostezo – "pero" –

"Tu te quedas aquí esta noche…no se hable mas…si no..que tal que te pasa algo y no…" – tomándola de la mano evitando que saliera.

Shizuma sabiendo que no tenia que contradecir a su 'prometida' se rindió y acepto.

"Quieres que te preste algo para dormir?" – una vez cerca de su habitación.

"No te molestes…estaré bien…" – volteándola a ver

En eso la pelirroja observo como se removía su abrigo y desabrochaba un poco su blusa de la parte de arriba…dejando su abrigo tirado en el suelo. Entonces, Nagisa se acerco para ir por el y colgarlo – " vaya Shizuma…no seas desordenada" –

"Nagisa…así suenas como mi madre…" – defendiéndose

"Hey..retira lo dicho!" – respondió amenazante…con una almohada en su mano, mientras sus ojos se tornaban traviesos.

Sin previo aviso…Shizuma trato de huir, sonriendo ante la reacción de Nagisa…cayendo sobre la cama. – "pues tendrás que obligarme…" –

De este modo…Nagisa también se lanzo levemente a la cama para aventar la almohada dando en su objetivo.

"Eh..espera" – Shizuma reía…mientras sujetaba las manos de la otra joven para defenderse.

"No lo haré" – dijo de manera infantil…sin saber que su cabello le daba cierto cosquilleo al rostro de Shizuma.

Cuando seria la ultima que ambas se comportaban tan libres…?

Shizuma rió..y ambas rodaron por la cama, tirando la almohada pro un lado, contemplando la sonrisa de Nagisa con aquellos ojos verdes.

"Esta bien…retiro lo dicho" – dijo Shizuma – " No me recuerdas a mi madre en lo absoluto" –

Manteniendo esa sonrisa – " entonces…a que te recuerdo?" –

Pensando un momento – "mmm me recuerdas a.." –

"a???" –

"Cosquillas" –

"Q-que" –

Nagisa fue interrumpida y sustituyó sus palabras para poder reírse ante un voraz ataque de cosquillas.

"Shizuma!" – alcanzo a decir – "detente jaja" -

En eso Shizuma sintió un buen golpe al terminar con Nagisa en el suelo, sin parar de reír. La pelirroja se movió inconscientemente para quedar muy cerca del rostro de su 'prometida'.

Las dos se sonrojaron inmediatamente y se perdieron en sus miradas por un momento. Pasando saliva…Shizuma movió su mano hacia arriba para remover un mechón pelirrojo y ver aquel rostro. Nagisa se acerco hacia ella después de ese gesto, mientras sus labios quedaban increíblemente cerca. Ella sintió unos brazos sobre su cintura, mientras acomodaba sus codos de cada lado de la cabeza de la joven de cabellos plateados. Aquel molesto mechón pelirrojo, volvió a caer, tocando una oreja de Shizuma, al cerrar la distancia entre sus labios finalmente. Shizuma movió una de sus manos hacia la nuca de Nagisa a través de su cabello…mientras la otra seguía sujetando la cintura de la joven.

El beso se consumo, por la necesidad de tomar aire nuevamente, sus ojos aun perdidos en una sensación que palabras no podían explicar. Nagisa, descanso su cabeza en el hombro de la otra joven al sentirse nuevamente dentro de un protector abrazo.

"Flores…" – dijo Shizuma, dejando breves besos en aquella pelirroja cabellera en un suspiro.

"Flores?" – pregunto curiosa, levantando su cabeza para ver a Shizuma a los ojos.-

"Me recuerdas a las flores" – removiendo nuevamente aquel mechón de cabello.

"Y eso porque?" –

Bostezando un poco y acurrucándose en Nagisa – " son coloridas…lindas…siempre he dicho que la razón porque las flores no hablan…es porque todo lo que expresan…es real…" –

Nagisa respondió besando su mejilla, para después volver a sus adictivos labios. Ambas compartían un frenético beso, el cual fue detenido, cuando Shizuma movió sus labios al cuello de Nagisa…dando breves pero sutiles mordiscos.

Antes de perder el control…la pelirroja se sentó sobre el vientre de Shizuma, mirándola en aquella sublime oscuridad.

"Pero que es lo que estamos haciendo?" – preguntó Nagisa en un tono muy suave, sintiendo la mano de Shizuma entrelazarse a la suya.

"Emm…yo no lo se…" –

Nagisa alcanzo a tocar el abdomen de Shizuma, al apretar su mano contra la de ella.

"Cuando dejamos de pretender Shizuma?" –

En respuesta, ella tomo de la mano de la otra joven que descansaba en su abdomen para tomarla de igual modo, dejándola en el mismo sitio.

"Eso tampoco lo se…pero…estar contigo solo se siente..correcto…" –

Nagisa se sonrojo antes de contestar – "realmente pienso que si" –

Soltando el agarre de sus manos, ambas se levantaron del suelo, Nagisa ayudándole a Shizuma a incorporarse de igual manera.

De pie, ambas se miraron, de nuevo apoderándose de sus manos y miradas.

"Nunca quisiera que te fueras…" – dijo Shizuma..

"Shizuma?" – expectante.

"No quiero que te vayas…que al final me dejes…" – repitió, tomando todo el aire que pudo – " Quiero que esto sea real ahora…bueno me refiero a nuestro compromiso" –

Abriendo su boca en señal de sorpresa – " S-Shizu" –

"Por favor…" viéndola de manera determinante - " no me haría nada mas feliz que aceptaras el compromiso…que te cases conmigo Nagisa" –

Si ahora su boca había llegado al suelo – "Y-yo" – pausa – " No lo se.." –

Sintiendo un poco de pánico, Shizuma dejo de acariciar la mano de la joven con su dedo pulgar.

"Digo..no crees que eso del matrimonio es algo apresurado…?" –

Mostrando un poco de alivio, pero aun así insistiendo – " pero estamos comprometidas" –

"Bueno eso pretendíamos, Shizuma…era solo un engaño..un montaje…" –

Shizuma hizo un leve puchero, mirándola con una triste expresión.

Conmoviéndose, Nagisa sonrió y se acerco a ella. – "Porque no lo tomamos con calma..nos damos tiempo…?" –

Shizuma asintió con una sonrisa – " Si creo que tienes razón, perdona…" – bostezando – " entonces vamos a dormir que te parece?" –

La pelirroja correspondió la sonrisa y dejo un beso en la suave mejilla de Shizuma, en señal de acuerdo.

Una vez en su cama…ambas se vieron nuevamente, antes de que sus labios fueran reclamados una vez mas…en una eufórica batalla que ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder, elevando aquella intensidad eléctrica producida al contacto de sus labios, elevando dicha intensidad cada vez mas…Olvidando aquella 'calma' que el corazón no podía entender…

**Continuara…..**

**Hola a todos! Gracias por sus cometarios…en verdad un gusto que la historia les sea de su agrado…Lamento cortar aqui cierto momento…pero creo que necesito continuar revisando lo que sigue de la trama. Aun así…el prox cap…veremos con que "calma" estas chicas decidieron tomarlo….**

**Sus opiniones siempre bienvenidas….y gracias por leerme…que pasen un buen fin de semana.**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: solo recordando el porque la historia es raiting M, esta en el contenido de este cap.**

**Sin mas...**

Cap 04

La paciencia las torturaba a cada instante, tanto que la distancia de sus labios fue separada una vez mas, cuando Shizuma depositaba ligeros besos en el cuello de Nagisa, quien sintió sus mejillas arder. Siguiendo su desesperado recorrido, Shizuma beso los hombros expuestos de la pelirroja, haciéndola sonrojarse al máximo, antes de volver a su cuello con un poco mas de intensidad. Nagisa sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo incrementaba…quemaba, mientras un pequeño gemido se escapaba de su boca, haciendo que la otra joven sonriera en señal de satisfacción. Terminando con su objetivo, un par de ojos verdes se detuvieron un momento para observar a Nagisa, sintiendo como su respiración se hacia mas pesada a cada momento.

Sin esperar un segundo mas, Shizuma acerco su rostro al de la otra joven para satisfacer su nueva adicción que le provocaban aquellos dulces labios, reclamándolos una vez mas en un impulso lleno de pasión. Cerrando sus ojos, Nagisa correspondió de la misma manera, haciendo caso a lo que su corazón le dictase en aquel momento. Entregándose en un abrazo, ambas profundizaron aquel beso, el cual animo a Shizuma a explorar la espalda de su 'prometida' para comenzar a quitarle aquella estorbosa pijama, que termino volando hacia el suelo…dejando a Nagisa luciendo su juego de lencería.

De pronto, Nagisa dejo de besar a Shizuma para verla…levando sus manos a la blusa de ella para comenzar a desabotonarla, sin quitar su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes. Al terminar, hizo lo mismo con la falda que ella traía…prendas que cayeron en algún sitio de la recamara. Una vez quedando con la misma cantidad de ropa que Nagisa, Shizuma se recostó cuidadosamente sobre ella, aprovechando nuevamente aquella cercanía....Nagisa tomo las mejillas de la joven de cabellos plateados para robar esos labios nuevamente. Dejándose llevar..las manos de Shizuma comenzaron a recorrer aquel fino cuerpo, provocando que otro leve gemido escapara entre besos de la boca de Nagisa.

Shizuma rompió el beso mientras quitaba la prenda superior del cuerpo de Nagisa, lanzándolo nuevamente, para comenzar a depositar un camino de leves besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos. Sus manos también comenzaron a cobrar vida..de igual manera…dando ligeras caricias, las cuales comenzaban a estimular a Nagisa..cuyos gemidos se iban intensificando en volumen. Después de un momento, Shizuma bajo al vientre de la pelirroja…quien podía sentir el aire caliente de la respiración de Shizuma..haciendo sentir una ráfaga por todo su cuerpo. Los latidos de su corazón incrementaron al sentir en cada lado de su cintura las manos de Shizuma, las cuales comenzaron a deslizar aquella ultima prenda…de una manera gentil..como si fuera una caricia. Colocándose entre sus piernas, Shizuma comenzó a depositar leves besos en la entrepierna de la pelirroja hasta llegar a su intimidad, la cual beso suavemente haciendo que Nagisa no pudiera dejar de gemir ni por un momento.

"S-Shizuma" – alcanzo a decir..en medio de su propio trance

Ella, quien seguía haciendo su cometido, escucho a Nagisa decir que no se detuviera…haciendo que incrementara su ritmo cada vez mas. Al sentir que el otro cuerpo se comenzaba a tensar, se alejo un poco para introducir uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la pelirroja…esperando a que cediera un poco mas, para introducir un segundo mas.

"Shizuma…" – gimió Nagisa

Al escucharla así…Shizuma no pudo evitar acelerar el ritmo de su mano…hasta que Nagisa no pudiera mas..alcanzando aquel clímax…dejando s cuerpo relajarse después de tal tensión.

Dando un suspiro, Shizuma se recostó en la cama tratando de recostarse junto a Nagisa, quien puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de esta acercándola. Sorprendida, Shizuma dejo que sus labios sonrieran, antes de que Nagisa se colocara sobre ella para besarla de nuevo.

Sin esperárselo, Nagisa retiro la ropa interior de Shizuma, dejándola caer al suelo…besando cada parte de piel que quedaba expuesta..tratando de estimular a su 'prometida', quien se mordía el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un gemido…con todas esas sensaciones que sentía en aquel momento. Deshaciéndose de tan estorbosas ropas…Nagisa pudo notar el estado de excitación de Shizuma…por lo que sus manos no dejaron de explorar tan exuberante cuerpo…hasta llegar a aquel ansiado lugar…que empezó a tocar al principio tímidamente…hasta finalmente pudo introducir sus dedos suavemente. Al incrementar el ritmo..Shizuma gimió incontrolablemente…provocando cierta satisfacción en Nagisa. De este modo…ella continuo complaciéndola hasta que llego al punto culminante…liberando toda esa embriagues alojada en su cuerpo. Exhausta…Nagisa se recostó junto a Shizuma..quien la abrazo por la cintura antes de besarla tiernamente…no pudiendo satisfacer su necesidad de estar besando aquellos labios continuamente durante aquella noche…hasta que ninguna pudiera sostenerse despierta…para caer en un profundo sueño..donde seguramente…se volverían a encontrar…

* * *

La primera vez que Nagisa había intentado salir con alguien había sido durante la preparatoria, se trataba de un chico bastante popular, el cual solamente jugo con ella haciéndola sentirse lastimada y usada de algún modo para incrementar su fama. Durante la universidad, una chica de su clase la había utilizado para darle celos a su ex pareja…nuevamente siendo solo un objeto de satisfacción para terceros. Pero la relación mas confusa que pudo haber tenido fue con su reciente ex, Yumi….quienes tenían una relación 'estable' en un principio, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Yumi era un ser algo materialista y superficial…así que realmente nunca había podido valorar a Nagisa en esencia. Sorpresivamente esa chica había sido la primera en declarársele para iniciar una relación matrimonial, con el fin de satisfacer sus necesidades económicas…Al final, que había sido Nagisa para todas esas personas…acaso un simple objeto material? Después de todo…con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta que aquella relación con Yumi se volvió algo forzada…porque casarse bajo esas circunstancias? Comparando sus días con Shizuma, Nagisa no negaba que había ocasiones en que ella le provocaba uno que otro enojo, pero aunque así fuera, adoraba mil veces su compañía..su 'relación'.

Cuando se conocieron, Nagisa jamás tuvo que mostrarle a Shizuma su expediente de datos generales ni económicos…ni siquiera Shizuma mostró un inmenso interés en saberlo a detalle. A pesar de que en un principio Shizuma había utilizado a Nagisa para que Miyuki se casara, la joven de cabellos plateados nunca dejo de agradecerle por ello y reconocer su ayuda. Por ende, Nagisa había sido utilizada de una manera diferente…definitivamente se sentía valorada como persona y sabia que significaba algo mas que un simple objeto para Shizuma. Siendo huérfana tan joven, tuvo que enfrentar muchas veces problemas con su inseguridad y cobardía…tratando de ser fuerte cuando las personas solo lograban lastimarla…pero ahora..sin esperarlo, gano el cariño de la familia de Shizuma, quien también le brindo una linda amistad en un principio. Dado por hecho lo especial que fue solo pretender, Nagisa se encontraba en este preciso momento en los brazos de alguien por primera vez, pensando en pasar el resto de sus días con Shizuma y sentirse completamente feliz, pudiendo ser ella misma…como nunca antes lo había podido ser.

En ese momento, Shizuma escuchó la suave y tranquila respiración proveniente de la joven pelirroja, provocándole una sonrisa, mientras una de sus manos soltaba la calida mano de Nagisa para poder abrazar aquel cuerpo desnudo cuidadosamente. Una vez así…no resistió encontrarse una vez mas besando aquellos delicados y suaves labios…cerrando sus ojos..pensando que podría acostumbrarse a esto…todos los días de su vida. Sencillamente nunca pensó sentirse de esta manera tan especial…acaso esto seria porque le gustaba Nagisa…seria porque sin darse cuenta..amaba a esa joven? Aun así…tantas emociones nuevas no la privaron de acariciar el rostro de la joven de una manera tan tierna que Nagisa murmuro al sonreír y acurrucarse en el cuello de Shizuma. La joven de cabellos plateados rió levemente ante esa reacción, antes de soltar un suspiro en señal de reflexión. Recordó que hace unas horas, ella le había propuesto matrimonio…cuya propuesta no tuvo una respuesta concreta…ambas a su manera acordaron esperar…pero definitivamente ahora tenían relación mas allá que pura pretención…en ese instante, pensó en la existencia de las previas parejas de Nagisa…imaginarse a alguien mas en su lugar…la hacían llenarse de celos…como nunca antes. Mirando la mano de Nagisa que se encontraba en su abdomen, vio el brillo del anillo de compromiso…queriendo que nunca desapareciera de ese sitio…al igual que el suyo….ese lugar solo le pertenecería a ella.

Cubriendo sus cuerpos con las sabanas escuchó otro murmullo de Nagisa…quien abría sus ojos al dar un leve bostezo. Sin duda, Shizuma nunca había visto a alguien despertarse de una manera tan tierna…adorable…tan..linda…

"Nagisa.." – dijo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando una cara confusa de la pelirroja, quien al poco tiempo recordó todo lo sucedido…transmitiéndolo con su adorable expresión en su rostro.

"S-Shizuma" – sonrojándose; haciendo que Shizuma quisiera verla de ese modo todos las mañanas…y eso que se conocían hace cuanto…unos días?

"E-Este..buenos días.." – volteando a ver a otro sitio…cuando percibió la desnudez de la otra joven, quien se había sentado ya sobre la cama…haciendo que la sabana..no la cubrirse totalmente.

Muchas veces en muchos de sus otros 'encuentros' odiaba que sus amantes se le quedaran viendo en exceso..pero ahora no le molestaba en lo absoluto…quería que realmente Nagisa se sintiera atraída por ella…

"Sabes…te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas…mas cuando tu mirada ya regreso a lo que estabas observando…" –

"Q-Q-Queee?!" – al levantarse rápidamente para evadir su pena…cubriendo su cuerpo con lo primero que pudo..para dirigirse al baño.

Shizuma rió al ver lo 'inocente' que podía llegar a ser su Nagisa…

Momentos mas tarde…Nagisa salio de tomar una breve ducha…no encontrando a Shizuma en la cama…haciendo que su corazón se detuviera de momento…acaso jugaron con ella otra vez?…esto era incomparable a otras ocasiones…fue especial…la primera vez en entregarse a alguien completamente…y antes de que sus lagrimas salieran incontrolablemente…la puerta de la habitación…se abrió…viendo que Shizuma traía el desayuno para ambas…

Un par de ojos verdes…la voltearon a ver incandescentemente al notar el cuerpo de Nagisa envuelto en una toalla…con su cabellos ligeramente alborotados..haciéndola ver muy sexy.

El corazón de Nagisa…volvió a latir…mientras aceptaba un vaso de jugo que Shizuma le ofrecía.

"Toma" – Nagisa se sentaba nuevamente en la cama…haciendo que Shizuma se sentara junto a ella. – " ahora si, espero no equivocarme….según yo seleccione las frutas que te gustaban"

Nagisa se sonrojo…nunca nadie la había tratado así…esto la hacia sentirse alguien especial.

"Dime Nagisa…" – después de comer un poco de fruta y ver su reloj " – Emm son las dos de la tarde…que quieres hacer?" –

"Lo que tu quieras…por mi estará mas que bien.." – comiendo de igual manera…nunca antes había pensado que desayunar fuera algo tan…maravilloso.

Dejando el plato ya vació por un lado – " Por nuestro bien..será mejor evadir a mi madre por un tiempo…probablemente estará buscando al primer postor que caiga en sus redes para que le ayude a recoger el desastre 'pre-nupcial' que se quedo en la casa…" –

Nagisa rió al igual que ella, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban sobre la cama.

* * *

Poniendo mas emoción y adrenalina en sus vidas…Shizuma coloco su dedo índice en sus labios en señal de silencio, mientras ambas subían la escalera de su casa…hasta llegar a la habitación de Shizuma. Nagisa nunca había visto la habitación de la otra joven…pero sin duda le encanto el gusto que tenia.

- _Oh pero que buen gusto tiene…aunque…cuando vivamos juntas me gustaría poner mas flores de otros colores…MOMENTO…en que estoy pensando_ – al distraerse mientras Shizuma sacaba una maleta para guardar algo de ropa en ella.

Nagisa doblo toda su ropa…al ver que Shizuma en su desesperación la estaba metiendo toda hecha bolas…terminando rápidamente…cerraron la maleta y salieron con mucha discreción de la habitación, sintiéndose como un par de niñas chiquitas apunto de cometer una travesura.

Escuchando voces..Shizuma jalo a Nagisa rápidamente detrás de una pared..abrazándose al instante.

"Pero donde estará la histérica de mi hija?….que aparte de todo me salio vaga, dios pero que conducta y manera de portaste con su única madre…Shizuma en verdad tu no cambias…"-

"Siempre hace lo mismo cada que hay una boda de un familiar…" – dijo Tamao susurrando.

"Tienes razón…" – dijo el padre de Shizuma – " entonces…creo que no la veremos por aquí en una semana o algo así…" – cruzándose de brazos.

Shizuma y Nagisa rieron levemente, antes de escaparse por otro pasillo…corriendo al primer auto que tuvieron enfrente. Una vez dentro, Shizuma lo encendió…tocando el claxon lo mas fuerte que pudo…diciendo adiós con su mano desde la ventana…mientras su prima y padres comenzaron a gritar fuertemente por la ventana.

"Nagisa-san iba con ella!" – exclamo el señor Hanazono

"Bendita suerte que tiene!" – gruño Tamao –" yo también quería escapar de mi tía y de la limpieza" – murmuró..

"Que dijiste?" – dijo la señora Hanazono.

"Q-Que..es lindo…" – cambiando su expresión – " huyendo juntas…para estar a solas…" –

"Si de hecho es bastante lindo…solo porque Nagisa-chan estaba con ella, perdono a Shizuma.." –

"Por cierto Tamao-chan…" –

"Si tío?" –

"Creo que Shizuma también secuestro tu auto" – guiñándole un ojo.

"Que!!!..pero que manía tiene de salirse con la suya!!…esta vez si me las pagaras!" – haciendo un puchero mientras la señora Hanazono la llevo al salón para empezar con la limpieza.

* * *

Dirigiéndose a comprar comida rápida…Nagisa encendió el radio…escuchando la canción del momento. Shizuma comenzó a tararear parte de la letra, haciendo que Nagisa riera levemente antes de cantar junto con ella. Volteándola a ver con una sonrisa, Shizuma siguió cantando…hasta que la canción termino y llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida para pedir la comida desde el auto.

Ya con la comida en sus manos…Shizuma continuo manejando hacia las afueras de un parque para poder comer ahí tranquilamente. Sin bajarse de el..Nagisa comenzó a comer al igual que Shizuma…definitivamente la palabra 'calma' no existía en su vocabulario en este día en particular….

"Oye!" – exclamo Shizuma..cuando Nagisa le robo una de sus papas a la francesa.

La pelirroja rió, después de depositarle un beso en su mejilla y subirle el volumen al radio.

Pasando el bocado…volvió a acercarse a Shizuma para decirle al oído – " Shizuma..me recuerdas a la música…" –

"Como?" – haciendo que casi se ahogara con su refresco.

Nagisa entrelazo su mano con la de ella, y explico – " Me dijiste que yo te recordaba a las flores…entonces tu me recuerdas a la música…" –

Moviéndose..Shizuma quedo cerca del rostro de Nagisa..pudiendo sentir el roce de su nariz con la de la otra joven.

"Así que música…y eso porque?" –

Nagisa sonrió para que segundos mas tarde…besara suavemente a Shizuma por unos momentos…al romper el beso continuo – " porque cada movimiento tuyo…acelera el ritmo de mi corazón, por cada sonrisa…me trasladas en un trance, con tus palabras..me haces suspirar… con tu presencia…marcas el compás de mi vida…con alegría y armonía, tus labios son adictivos…como una melodía y por ultimo tus ojos..mis favoritos…que transmiten honestos sentimientos…como la letra de una canción…" -

Shizuma no pudo resistir en besar a Nagisa en ese momento, tras escuchar aquella descripción…la que estaba entrando en un trance era ella, sin dudarlo. Las envolturas de comida cayeron en algún lugar del auto…cuando Shizuma se acerco mas hacia ella..para tratar de tomarla por la cintura…emigrando una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Nagisa. Después de dejar un camino de besos por su cuello…Shizuma se detuvo…viéndola de frente…con ojos llenos de deseo y un aire de celos.

"Quien mas?" – preguntó

"Como que quien mas?" – dijo algo molesta de que se detuviera.

Shizuma mordió levemente el labio inferior de Nagisa, antes de besarla de nuevo….

"Quien mas ha estado contigo?" –

Nagisa no podía ordenar un simple enunciado…después de todo le era difícil concentrarse si Shizuma la miraba de esa manera tan intensa…mientras sus suaves manos hacían contacto con la piel de su espalda…

"Q-que quieres de-decir?" – dijo nerviosa al sentir la mano de Shizuma ya en su cintura..

"Que con quien mas has hecho lo que hicimos hace unas horas?" –

Tomando aire – " con n-nadie mas…tu has sido la única.." –

En shock – "Como dices?" –

"Si…ayer después de la boda..fue mi primera vez…en estar así con alguien…" – sonrojándose, al solo recordarlo.

Shizuma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando….haciendo una batalla mental en sus pensamientos…la cual fue interrumpida…cuando Nagisa volvió a robar aquellos labios una vez mas.

* * *

En el lago del parque…..

"Shizuma…vas muy lento…" – mientras observaba el panorama, ajustando sus lentes de sol.

"Oye…" – dijo frunciendo el seño – " este bote tiene dos pares de remos….y veo uno de ellos muy quitecito..junto a una hermosa señorita…" –

"Que querías..me duele mi brazo..después de tan incomoda que estuve en el auto…" -

" Y eso que…piensas que yo no me siento igual?" –

Nagisa levanto sus lentes ligeramente y acerco un poco de comida restante…para alimentar a algunos patitos.

Formando una perfecta 'O' con su boca – " pero ve nada mas…el brazo no te duele al lanzar comida para alimentar a esos patos.." –

"---" – Silencio.

"Explica eso…como para eso no te duele?" –

Nagisa puso una cara triste..fingiendo que estaría a punto de llorar – " Shizuma quiere que me lastime no es cierto?" –

Suspirando – " Esta bien! No llores….remare mas rápido…" – haciendo justo eso.

Nagisa rió…colocando sus lentes nuevamente en su sitio, sentándose cómodamente…escuchando el bello sonido del agua y sintiendo la fresca brisa del aire…

De repente…los remos detuvieron su curso…y levanto los lentes para ver que sucedía…encontrando a Shizuma viéndola sospechosamente, haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

"Shizuma?" –

Esta se acerco hacia ella para dar un recorrido por su cuello con su dedo índice, un toque sumamente suave y antes de que pudiera pensarlo…se encontraba gritando antes de que su cuerpo tocara el agua fría…ganando compostura dentro del agua…volteo a ver a Shizuma quien reía frenéticamente…mientras la señalaba desde el bote.

"Shizuma!" –

"Perdona Nagisa…es que te veías tan…que tuve que encontrar una manera de enfriarte un poco…" –

Esa sonrisa traviesa la hizo sonrojarse, a pesar de lo fría que estaba el agua…haciendo que Shizuma no pudiera negarse mas que se había enamorado perdidamente de su 'prometida'

Continuando con la risa…acerco el bote para ayudar a subir a Nagisa…

"A ver…con cuidado que no quiero lastimar ese brazo que te duele tanto…" – tomando su mano.

Sonriendo traviesamente..tomo la mano de Shizuma…jalándola consigo al agua.

Saliendo a la superficie…Shizuma tallo sus hermoso ojos…tras tomar una bocanada de aire…

"N-Nagisa.." –

"Si..dime..?" – aventándole agua a Shizuma sin dale tiempo a que pudiera decir palabra alguna..

Riendo..nado rápidamente hacia el bote..subiéndose en el..antes que Shizuma…

"Ahora si..espero que puedas alcanzarme…veras que puedo remar mas rápido que tu.." –

"Nagisa!…espera!! Nagisa!!!!!" – nadando para alcanzarla…mientras varias personas veían aquella escena con mucha gracia…

* * *

Después de aquella competencia olímpica de natación y remos…Ambas fueron a cambiarse a casa de Nagisa…para salir a tomar algo al bar donde se conocieron….

"Vaya….esto si que esta como para una telenovela…en tu casa…en el asiento trasero del auto de mi prima…en un bote…en la banca del parque…" –

"A que quieres llegar con todo eso Shizuma?" –

"Veras…es solo una lista de los lugares en que tu y yo hemos hecho..'esto' y 'aquello'.." –

"S-Shizuma!" –

Ella rió..antes de pedir una mesa para dos en el bar….En cuanto se les dijo que tendrían que esperar mas de 15 minutos…

"Nagisa…." – acercándose a su oído – " porque no estrenar este lugar tan especial…para agregarlo a mi lista…" –

Y así…ambas justificaron que cada segundo que pasaba era imposible imaginarse una sin la otra…para seguir compartiendo miles experiencias que aun tenían por delante…..

**Continuara…..**

**Esto...bueno creo que no tengo nada que decir...mas que me alegra volver con este cap...el cual lo pude escribir sin tanto problema despues de mi lesión.**

**Del mismo modo...agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y su tiempo por leer esta historia....**

**Gracias por su paciencia....la cual estoy consiente, me tarde en actualizar...una disculpa...**

**Sin mas...espero tengan un lindo día....**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 05

Un viernes después de la semana de " escape eufórico del desastre pre-nupcial", Shizuma se encontraba aun en casa de Nagisa…esperando el amanecer de un nuevo día.

"Shizuma…" – murmuro la pelirroja quien, increíblemente, se había despertado antes.

Al no encontrar respuesta, se acerco un poco mas al otro bello cuerpo que seguía perdido en un profundo sueño. Contemplando la tranquilidad que expresaba aquel rostro, se inclinó hacia el cuidadosamente, para dejar cortos besos en una tersa mejilla…

"Na-gi-sa.." – alcanzo a pronunciar entre sueños…provocándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

"Shizuma…" – dándole otro beso, para decir suavemente cerca de su oído – " despierta…dijiste que se te haría tarde.." –

"mmm…" – entrelazando una de sus manos con la de Nagisa, quien la abrazaba por la espalda.

"vamos…no seas tan dormilona…" –

Abriendo lentamente sus preciosos ojos verdes…volteó a ver el despertador que se encontraba en el buró…para caer en cuenta que Nagisa la había despertado media hora antes de lo esperado.

"Nagisa.." – dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a ella – "porque me despiertas tan temprano?…." – besando sus labios levemente – " en particular, esta noche me dejaste peor que a una muñeca de trapo.." -

" Y que esperabas…hoy ya vas a regresar a tu casa…" – acurrucándose en el cuello de Shizuma –

Abrazándola – " Eso no justifica que me despertaras mas temprano, además, aunque regrese a mi casa...no te escaparas de ser una víctima de esta profesional secuestradora...mi hermosa Nagisa.." -

"Sabes eso me asusta…" - viéndola de frente con preocupación - " no me digas que también existe una lista de tus victimas…" –

" No…serás el primer ser humano en encabezar mi lista…la cual…no pienso, ni tengo intenciones de continuar.." – moviéndose para quedar sobre Nagisa, para besarla una vez mas, de manera suave…incrementado la intensidad poco a poco.

"Shizuma.." – alcanzó a decir entre besos – " entonces, no estas molesta porque te haya despertado antes?" –

"Para nada…veo que estamos algo ansiosas esta mañana…" – pronunció antes de que volvieran a amarse una vez mas…en ese día.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde…

"Shizuma! Hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser tan desordenada!…mirada nada mas…dejo la habitación un segundo y toda tu ropa que ya ha había dejado lista en tu maleta, esta regada por todas partes!!" – dijo la pelirroja al agacharse a recogerla, con un tono lleno de desesperación, bastante justificable..

"Perdóname…es que necesito encontrar mi celular…" – mientras continuaba buscando aquel aparato dentro de su maleta.

"Y crees que haciendo este desastre lo encontraras mas rápido?" –

"Oh…" – sacándolo del fondo de un montón de ropa – "aquí esta…deja mandar un mensaje de que estoy en camino…cielos! Voy tarde a la junta!!" – exclamó

"Eso no es mi culpa…yo te desperté con tiempo…aparte, ve nada mas como dejaste mi habitación" – doblando rápidamente la ropa y dejarla nuevamente en la maleta.

Tecleando el mensaje – " Claro que tienes toda la culpa..tu eras la que me decía que no me detuviera…." –

Sonrojándose instantáneamente – "Mira quien lo dice!" –

Una vez que el mensaje se envió, Shizuma guardo su celular en una bolsa de su traje sastre, para ver alcanzar a ver la reacción de la pelirroja - "Deja de hacer esas caritas…que si no…tu tampoco vas a llegar a tu trabajo en todo el día.." – dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, antes de cerrar la maleta. – "Mira que has estado llegando tarde todos estos días…" –

"Verdad?…no se quien tiene la culpa de eso…después de todo…yo no pude inventarme un viaje de negocios como tu lo hiciste.." –

"Bueno..ya aprenderás a inventártelos…es fácil" – guiñándole un ojo al levantar su maleta.

Segundos mas tarde…ambas salieron de la casa para despedirse, antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos.

"Segura que no quieres que te lleve?" –

"Me encantaría mi hermosa Nagisa, pero en verdad tengo que devolver este auto a su dueña…además, quiero llegar viva a la oficina" – diciendo lo último en tono sarcástico.

"Acaso estas insinuando otra vez, que mi manera de manejar es irresponsable?" – cruzándose de brazos, quitando su mirada de aquel par de ojos verdes

"Oye…a dónde crees que vas?" – preguntó al ver que la pelirroja se alejaba de ella para dirigirse a su auto.

"Pues a mi trabajo…ahora las dos vamos muy tarde…" – abriendo su puerta.

"Te vas a ir y no te vas a despedir de mi?" – deteniendo la puerta del auto para que Nagisa no pudiera abrirla, manteniendo una expresión triste.

"Pues no estaría mal no hacerlo…como castigo por tu insinua- " – fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir, antes que Shizuma la tomara de nuevo en sus brazos para besarla por unos minutos.

"Yo no insinué nada…solo jugaba…aunque si me preocupa que vayas tan rápido…" – quitando uno de los mechones pelirrojos del rostro de Nagisa – " te juro que me daría un infarto…si te llegara a suceder algo malo..así que..solo se mas precavida…" –

Ante tales sinceras palabras llena de preocupación y ternura…Nagisa solo pudo darle un fugaz beso en los labios como señal de acuerdo. De este modo, subió al auto…para alejarse finalmente de su casa y comenzar su día laboral, increíblemente tarde.

* * *

Una vez dejando el auto de Tamao en el estacionamiento, subió por el ascensor para llegar lo mas pronto posible a la sala de juntas, donde se encontraban ya reunidos varios socios y su por supuesto su padre, el presidente de la compañía. En su transcurso, Shizuma trato de ignorar como siempre todas las miradas que eran lazadas hacia ella, cada vez que caminaba por diversos lugares de aquel edificio. Le era bastante molesto ser el centro de atención de millares de ojos lujuriosos, los cuales nunca perdían oportunidad de observar tan exuberante belleza. En un principio, no resultaba tan molesto...al contrario, era entretenido jugar con las personas de ese modo, el ser coqueta en toda la expresión de la palabra....era su mayor característica como toda casanova, cuyo pasatiempo consistía en no perder ninguna oportunidad de salir y divertirse con alguna que otra chica que le siguiera el juego...gozando de aquella libertad que tanto adoraba.

Manteniendo esta vida tan libertina, Shizuma había logrado tener muchas citas con diversas chicas de familias adineradas, las cuales eran solo un pasatiempo a cumplir, cuando el día laboral se volvía demasiado aburrido o con mucha tensión. Sin embargo, Shizuma sabía que en su interior, se encontraba vacía de algún modo....pero eso importaba? Era realmente indispensable llenar ese abismo, cuando era mas entretenido tener a quien quisiera, a su total disposición? Ver a Miyuki y al tonto de su ahora esposo tan enamorados, le parecía ridículo...totalmente infantil...la aventura era algo mas atractivo para su personalidad, la cual era algo compleja. A pesar de que nunca había experimentado la soledad, al tener una loca familia y varias amantes; no existía manera de que entendiera el concepto de soledad. Por esta razón, sabía que el riesgo de enamorarse, caía en la paradoja de experimentar el abandono en algún momento...el vacío de algo totalmente irremplazable, algo que la llenaría de dolor. Así que mantenía firme la filosofía de, quien lo tiene todo...sólo puede tener miedo a una cosa...a la perdida. Consecuentemente, ella no estaba interesada en esas cosas...para que preocuparse por eso? es mejor pretender que la satisfacción de estar con alguien es pasajera...y no duradera. Después de todo...con todo el trabajo que tenía...tendría cabeza para pensar en algo tan complicado, como lo es el amor?

Finalmente abriendo la puerta con total discreción, se dirigió a su asiento dentro de aquella extensa mesa, el cual se encontraba junto al de su padre, quien al verla entrar, solo dio una media sonrisa. Durante toda la junta, no pudo sentirse mas distraída porque el planeta tierra no era plano...Todas aquellas explicaciones y datos superfluos de la conferencia le eran totalmente irrelevantes en el aquel momento. Siendo la vicepresidenta de su futura empresa, debería mostrar mas interés cuando todos los negociantes se juntaban, pero esta ocasión, su mente se fue de pinta, como lo haría una estudiante en un día espontáneo de su vida. Pero porqué? Claro, esto era mal de amor? Que susto...estaba pensando sobre amor?! Momento...que no se había jurado eliminar esa palabra se su vocabulario y excluirla de su vida? Al parecer..la tierra era plana por un momento...Shizuma estaba reconociendo que realmente sentía una profunda atracción hacia cierta pelirroja, fuera de lo puramente físico. Le importaba su estado de ánimo, su bienestar...todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella...se había vuelto importante...en el transcurso que su nueva relación comenzaba a florecer. Tanto, que afirmó que no soportaría ver a alguien mas en su lugar...no estaba dispuesta a compartir a Nagisa con nadie. Sus miradas, gestos, besos, abrazos, su alma, su cuerpo....ella lo quería exclusivamente para si misma...egoísta? Para nada...es solo que por primera vez...supo encontrar cierto valor en una persona...quien la cautivo desde un inicio..su ternura..sus toques de inocencia...era algo que era totalmente nuevo encontrar en una persona, simplemente era lo mejor y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo...por seguir con ella...aunque significara dejar su libertinaje...el cual...sorpresivamente ya no le era tan atractivo...teniendo a Nagisa...que mas podía pedir.

La junta terminó, cuando todos los pendientes fueron acordados y se despidió de todos los presentes, incluyendo a su padre, para dirigirse a su oficina.

"Bienvenida Hanazono-san, espero que su viaje de negocios haya sido bastante exitoso" - saludo la secretaria de esta.

"Gracias, Shiro-san...hay algún pendiente urgente que tenga que atender en este momento?"- abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

"Los pendientes se han quedado en su escritorio, al igual que recados de personas que la estuvieron buscando esta semana...dígame, necesita algo en este momento?"-

"Si puedes conseguirme un café, te lo agradecería...necesito despertar lo antes posible para terminar con todo...antes de caer dormida en mi escritorio Shiro-san" - sonriendo.

"Con gusto, en un momento se lo traigo" -

"Gracias" - y de este modo ingreso a su oficina, la cual no había visto desde hace una linda semana, la cual dedicó solamente a su adorada Nagisa.

Pesadamente se sentó en su silla de piel, para empezar a ver toda la documentación y encender su computadora. Respondió bastantes correos urgentes, en compañía de su taza de café...Al paso de unas tres horas, no aguantaba mas, tenía que volverla a escuchar...era increíble como la extrañaba en ese instante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Nagisa se encontraba revisando el inventario de varios pedidos que se habían realizado hace unos días, para poder hacer unos cuantos mas. De pronto, su asistente dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para contestar el teléfono.

"Buenas Tardes, asistente de Aoi-san, en que le puedo ayudar?" -

Nagisa no prestaba atención a la escena, aun estaba concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo...ya que dejaba en el escritorio de su asistente, las cosas que debería de mandar por fax en esos instantes. Al volver al mundo real, la pelirrojo vió como su asistente se sonrojó al recibir una respuesta por teléfono.

Extrañada, preguntó - "Todo bien?" -

"Este si...es para ti Nagisa-san.." - cubriendo la bocina del teléfono con una de sus manos -

"Es un cliente?" -

"No me dijo...solo pidió hablar contigo.."-

"Entonces porque el sonrojo?" - preguntó curiosa

"Ehm...es que...tenía una voz muy..." - dudó en continuar

"Si? Dilo? sabes que nos tenemos confianza....no solo eres mi asistente...somos amigas no?" -

"Claro...solo que me da pena en reconocer que...quién te espera en la línea...tiene una voz muy sexy.."-

Sorprendida ante tal declaración - "Bien..esto..puedes transferir la llamada? atenderé esto en mi oficina..." - dirigiéndose a ella, cerrando la puerta.

Tomando el teléfono que se encontraba junto a su computadora...

"Si?" -

"Nagisa...te tardaste en contestar..que andas haciendo?" -

Sonriendo inevitablemente al escuchar esa voz - "Trabajando, que creías?...Shizuma..y este milagro que hablas a mi oficina?"

"Pues intente a tu celular...el cual no se porque no me contestas" - sonando seria.

"Esto.." - comenzado a buscar su móvil por todos sitios recordando dónde lo había dejado - "Sabes? creo que con tanto desorden que hiciste en mi habitación...lo deje por ahí, porque no lo encuentro por ningún sitio.."-

Riendo - "Perdona...no fue mi intensión...pero, que te molesta que te hable a tu oficina?" -

"Para nada...lo puedes hacer...solo que te diré mi número de extensión, para que así sea yo quien te conteste...." - haciendo un leve puchero.

"Bueno...me parece todavía mejor...aunque me sorprende que te haya salido lo posesiva, mi hermosa Nagisa.." -

Roja - "Pues que esperabas...no me gusta que alguien mas suspire cuando te escuche..." - suspirando.

"Hice suspirar a alguien?" -

"Si..asi que para la próxima vez...marca la extensión 108" -

"Oh..mi propia línea privada...para hablar con cierta jóven que es tan ansiosa por las mañanas.." -

"Shizuma!" - sonrojándose

"Te extrañe mi Nagisa..."

"Y yo a ti..." -

Silencio momentáneo...

"Entonces te veré cuando salgas de trabajar?" -

"Eso yo quisiera pero tengo que ver a Chikaru...voy a llevarle unos arreglos que me pidió...pero te marco cuando me desocupe.." -

"Bueno.. esta bien...entonces te dejó...iré a comer algo...que por cierto tu también deberías...ya es hora.." -

"Lo haré y por favor...no comas cosas en la calle...se que es tu costumbre...pero no quiero que te enfermes, me has entendido?" -

"No lo haré, madre..." -

"Shizuma! te quieres ganar un castigo a pulso verdad?" -

Riendo - "Bromeo...comeré bien..." -

"Más te vale...confiaré en ti, cuídate y te habló mas tarde.." -

"Adiós Nagisa..." - y así la conversación terminó.

* * *

El día laboral por fin se acercaba a su termino y Shizuma se encontraba hablando con su secretaria sobre unos cambios de su agenda para el lunes.

"Disculpen mi intromisión" - dijo una voz masculina, haciendo que ambas jóvenes voltearan.

"Padre? Necesitas algo?" -

"Solo te quería decir que ya me voy para la casa...quieres venir conmigo o aún te vas a quedar haciendo cosas?" -

"Lo siento...pero tengo pendientes que arreglar todavía..." -

"Porqué no lo haces el lunes...además...ya tiene mucho tiempo que no pasamos un momento de calidad tu y yo?" -

"Quiero terminar esto si no te molesta Padre...el lunes quiero salir mas temprano.." -

"Bueno...te lo pierdes...yo que te compraría un helado en el camino.." - riendo

"Padre! pero si ya no tengo seis años! como dices esas cosas!" - apenada

"Que ya se te olvido...la vez que te compre un helado y al querer darme a probar...se te cayó todo en tu blusa favorita...creo que esa fue la vez que te vi llorar tanto" - finalizando con una risa incontenible por aquellas memorias, risa que contagió a la secretaria de Shizuma.

"Parece que tu y mi madre les encanta avergonzarme!!, vaya pasatiempo que tienen" - cruzándose de brazos.

"Jajaja....es que hija...realmente siempre te pasaba o hacías cada cosa que bueno...tendre que contarle esto a Nagisa-san...segurlo lo apreciará!" -

"Ni en tus sueños mas siniestros te dejaría que volvieran a hacer eso!" -

"Vamos...no tienes porque enterarte..." -

"Padre...."-

"Bueno esta bien...dejaré que termines...aunque si fuera tu...aprovechaba esta oferta que te estoy haciendo....en fin nos vemos mas al rato..." -

"Adiós Padre..." - gruñendo...

"Vaya Hanazono-san...si que su padre tiene gratas memorias.." -

"Shiro-san..solo olvida lo que escuchaste...me voy a mi oficina..." - aun apenada...cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

Finalmente terminando con todos sus pendientes, Shizuma apago su computadora y ordeno su escritorio para encontrarlo despejado en el tan odiado lunes. De este modo, tomo las pocas pertenencias que tenía consigo y se dispuso a dirigirse al estacionamiento, para llevarse una no muy agradable sorpresa.

- _Ahora si que estoy en un lío rotundo...o estoy lo suficientemente dormida o ciega...dónde esta el auto de Tamao?!_ - pensó al voltear a todo sitio del estacionamiento, hasta que vio a uno de las personas de seguridad del estacionamiento.

"Disculpe, el auto que deje estacionado en mi lote no esta, como permitió que alguien pudiera robarlo!, que no esta usted para eso?" - dijo bastante enojada.

"Hanazono-sama..nadie se ha robado el auto...al parecer su prima se lo llevó hace unas horas, como pensamos que usted sabía, no pusimos ninguna objeción" -

Mas enojada - "Pues la próxima vez, espero que me avise todo lo que sucede, le quedo claro...si no, tomare otras medidas que no le gustaran" - exclamó antes de salir completamente del estacionamiento para empezar a caminar por la calle.

- _Así que por eso querías que aceptara tu oferta, no es así Padre?...vaya...si que se esmeran en arruinarme el día y para colmo todo el dinero que traía estaba en mi maleta...la cual esta dentro del auto...ahora no podré pedir un Taxi...mi Padre seguro no vendrá por mi y Nagisa anda en quien sabe dios donde...pero que desastre!_!- pensaba al caminar rápidamente por las calles, después de todo su casa no estaba tan retirada, así que Shizuma optó por seguir caminando resignadamente.

- _Y para colmo esta empezando a llover...maldita sea...Tamao juró que me vengare, por ni siquiera decirme!!!_ - sintiendo como poco a poco la lluvia la iba mojando.

Empapada, abrió finalmente la puerta de su casa buscando a Tamao por todas partes, la cual permanecía desaparecida. Pesadamente suspiro al encontrarse a su madre que salía de la cocina.

"Shizuma!! por todos los cielos, mira nada mas como vienes.." - corriendo para traer una toalla del closet.

"Se lo puedes agradecer a Tamao...que por cierto dónde esta?" - dando una mirada llena de furia.

"No lo se...no la he visto desde hace unas horas" - poniendo la toalla sobre Shizuma, quien comenzó a secarse.

"Aun asi...me da gusto verte de vuelta...aunque hija.." - viéndola extrañamente - "Noto que estas mas delgada...veo que te has puesto a hacer ejercicio..." -

"Ejercicio?" - dijo sin entender

"Si, antes que dejaras de hacer ejercicio todos los días en el gimnasio, siempre te veía mas delgada..justo como te veo ahora...pero"- haciendo una pausa - " me gusta que lo hayas retomado...mira que no quiero que Nagisa-chan, tenga una prometida toda flácida...así que es bueno que ejercites de vez en cuando, porque con cada cosa que te gusta comer en la calle..." - riendo - "pero no abuses...no quiero que te me vayas a desaparecer...así que no seas tan efusiva y tómatelo con calma.." -

"Claro.." - haciendo una mirada sospechosa - _asi que "ejercicio"...suena bastante tentador._. - pensó, antes de que el timbre de la casa sonara.

La madre de Shizuma, abrió rápidamente la puerta, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos color bien, que por su vestimenta, se percibía que venía de una familia de mucho dinero.

"Buenas tardes, he venido a buscar a Shizuma..." -

"A mi hija?" - volteando hacia la sala - "Shizuma, hay una joven que te busca..atiendela en lo que voy a ver si tu padre termino de hablar por teléfono.." -

Shizuma dejó su toalla en el recibidor para acercarse a la puerta...recibiendo otra no muy grata sorpresa.

"M-Mao...pero que se supone que estas haciendo en MI casa?" -

"Veo que aun me recuerdas....vaya eso me llena de orgullo...yo también te extrañe Shizuma..." - diciendo seductoramente

"Pues yo no...así que vete de aquí...no se porque vienes y te apareces donde no te llaman" - dijo en un tono lleno de frialdad.

"Como me dices eso...si antes me insistías para vernos...que ya te aburriste de mi?" -

"Exactamente....no vuelvas a molestarme nunca mas...me estas entendiendo? - cruzándose de brazos.

En eso Mao observo el anillo que estaba en el dedo anular de Shizuma - " Vaya vaya...no me digas que la gran Shizuma se ha enamorado y va a casarse...es por eso que no me quieres ver mas?" -

"Eso a ti no te importa...no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación....así que márchate antes de pierda la paciencia!" - golpeando la puerta de su casa...en señal de enojo.

"Esta bien me iré, te estaré esperando cuando la persona con la que según te casaras...te abandone cuando sepa lo que realmente eres...así que...llámame cuando eso suceda.." - dando la media vuelta para irse de aquel lugar.

Ante esa respuesta Shizuma se quedó en total shock, acaso Nagisa la dejaría si se enterara de que era conocida como una casanova en serie? La intriga y el miedo se fueron apoderando de su mente ante esta horrible idea...antes de recostarse en el sillón...y perder el conocimiento repentinamente.

"Shizuma...ya terminaste con tu visita?" - preguntó su madre al no ver a Shizuma en la entrada.

"Hija!!!" - gritó al verla en el sillón, sin conocimiento - " Por dios! estas ardiendo...tengo que bajarte la fiebre ya!" - corriendo para traer algo con que despertarla.

Ante esto, Shizuma solo permaneció al cuidado de su madre...sin saber que esperar...cuándo tuviera que hablar con Nagisa...de los errores de su pasado.

**Continuara....**

**Siguiendo un sabio consejo...me puse a escribir y pude actualizar antes del fin de semana! XD**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, fue bueno saber que no los he decepcionado aun con esta historia...y que les agrade la dinámica que llevan las protagonistas. GRACIAS, en verdad aprecio su tiempo!**

**Sin mas, espero actualizar pronto, aunque antes trabajare en la continuación del otro fic...**

**Espero que tengan un muy buen fin de semana!**

**Hasta pronto! **


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 06

Esa misma tarde, Nagisa se encontraba en medio del transito provocado por tan fuerte lluvia, con destino a su hogar. Como le había comentado horas antes a Shizuma, ella vería a una antigua amiga, Chikaru, para darle unos arreglos florales que había encargado de manera especial. Ambas amigas se conocieron durante la época escolar, en la cual, Nagisa le había tocado vivir y llevarse un sin número de desagradables eventos. Con su apoyo, Chikaru pronto se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas, ganándose la confianza de esta pelirroja.

Llegando finalmente a casa, Nagisa bajo cuidadosamente los arreglos florales, cubriéndolos levemente para que la lluvia no los arruinase. Una vez esperando unos momentos en la sala, Chikaru llegaba finalmente para recoger el encargo, no sin antes platicar un poco y tomar alguna bebida caliente para ganar calor, después de tan intempestivo clima.

"Gracias por el te y las flores, sin duda se verán hermosas en aquel evento que estoy organizando en la escuela" - dijo sonriente al recibir la taza de te.

"No es nada, me alegra que tu nuevo trabajo como directora en esa escuela te este gustando tanto.." - aclaro la pelirroja, al sentarse del lado opuesto.

"Gracias, si realmente lo estoy disfrutando, me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, pero...dime como has estado? Desde la reunión pasada no he vuelto a saber de ti...sin duda se ve que has estado ocupada" -

Nagisa hizo una pausa para contestar, al recordar todo el tiempo que había compartido con Shizuma durante estos últimos días. Chikaru al notar la cara soñadora de su amiga y aprovechando su breve silencio, se percató de un brillo proveniente del dedo anular de la pelirroja.

"Nagisa-chan!" - exclamó - "Ya veo porque has estado ocupada....a ver dime...de que me perdí....ese anillo debe explicar algunas cosas" - viéndola pícaramente.

Regresando al mundo real, los ojos de Nagisa se posaron en tan bello anillo de inmediato, para dar un suspiro.

"No me digas que siempre si le dijiste que si a Yumi-san!" -

Riendo - "No! para nada, como crees eso...se que ella y yo duramos mucho tiempo, pero..." - no pudo continuar, al ser interrumpida.

"No me digas que estas comprometida con alguien mas!, que guardadito te lo tenias! porque no me habías comentado nada?" -

"Comprometida?..." - dijo dudosamente al meditar el significado de aquella palabra. Sin duda ella y Shizuma llevaban una relación formal hasta cierto punto...Shizuma ya le había expresado su deseo en casarse con ella, pero la conclusión fue algo ambigua, nada concreta por parte de Nagisa, por lo tanto...comprometidas oficialmente aun no lo estaban.

"Esto...si.. lo estoy" - afirmó Nagisa, tras breves pensamientos, tratando de evadir y no explicar la complejidad en que se dio cierta relación. - "No te lo había yo dicho porque, realmente ha pasado todo tan rápido...pero si..se trata de alguien totalmente distinto" - sonriendo.

"Entonces significa que no tienes mucho tiempo de conocer a esta persona...vaya...no lo puedo yo creer, alguien que esta contigo por años lo rechazas, pero ahora a esta dicha persona solo la conoces y le dices que si?" - comento Chikaru tratando de comprender esa lógica.

"Si, asi es..." - sonando aun convincente.

"Realmente me dejas sin palabras....espero nos presentes antes de que se casen...me imagino que la boda será pronto" - mencionó entusiasmada, al imaginarse aquella escena.

"Aun no hemos discutido cuando será, pero claro que te presentare a Shizuma..." - levantándose del sillón para poder ir a poner mas agua para el te, sin antes sonreírle.

"Interesante nombre....me recuerda a la empresaria de la compañía de Sony....sus campañas publicitarias...realmente son muy buenas..." - aclaró al recordar los anuncios de los productos electrónicos, que en si, dicha empresaria hacía uso de su magistral belleza para comerciales y anuncios públicos.

"Si verdad..." - afirmó sin confesarle de inmediato la verdad...decidió que era mejor guardar ese secreto por ahora, queriendo que cuando ambas se conocieran, Chikaru pudiera llevarse una sorpresa.

Nagisa seguía ocupada en la cocina, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

"Chikaru...puedes contestar por favor?" - gritó ella desde la cocina, mientas se escuchaba como cerraba las puertas de la alacena.

Obedeciendo, la chica de cabellos negros contestó la llamada.

"Si?.." - haciendo una pausa - "No..no soy Nagisa...esto...un momento..." - caminando hacia la cocina con el teléfono en la mano, haciendo una expresión facial algo extraña.

"Quién es?...." -

"No le entendí, era una voz algo patosa y gangosa a la vez...como la del pato Donald, dónde solo Mickey Mouse era el único que comprendía lo que en verdad quería decir" -

Riendo, Nagisa tomo la bocina para poder contestar sin antes pensar - _Vaya...hoy ha sido el día de "identifícame por mi voz_" -

"Si?" - diciendo aun entre risas.

"Nagisa...estaba esperando a que me hablaras...pero como no lo hiciste, decidí hacerlo yo misma" -

"Shizuma!!...pero que tienes que te paso?!" - grito al llevarse la sorpresa del estado de su voz.

"Me enferme...porque regrese caminando a la casa bajo la lluvia..." -

"Hay dios...que no fui clara contigo en que te cuidaras?...realmente te escuchas muy mal...en cuanto termine aquí, iré a verte.." - dijo preocupada.

"No te preocupes por mi...lo mejor es que mejor vengas mañana...no te quiero contagiar.." -

"No me importa si me contagio..." -

"Mi hermosa Nagisa...no seas necia, no me hagas discutir contigo en este estado tan decadente.." - tosiendo.

"La única necia aquí eres tu...si me dejaras ir a verte..no tendríamos porque estar discutiendo en primer lugar..." - haciendo un leve puchero, provocando que Chikaru se riera.

"Yo no soy necia..y no me muestres tu lado terco...por favor ven mañana...que realmente quiero estar contigo sin estar bajo los efectos del medicamento que acabo de tomar...no quiero que seas testigo de los efectos que estas cosas provocan en mi..." -

"Que efectos ni que nada, no creo que te pongan a divagar ni a tener alucinaciones extrañas...así que yo no corro ningún riesgo.." -

"Yo no estaría tan segura de ello...pero...solo por hoy hazme caso...ven mañana..estaré mejor ya lo verás.." - diciendo ya sin voz

"Ah no puedo contigo...pero esta bien, mañana iré y no pienso salir de ahi..." -

"Eso me gusto mas...un secuestro aceptado por voluntad propia..." -

Riendo - "Bueno..entonces te dejo y cuídate por favor...descansa mucho que te veré mañana." -

"Tu también mi hermosa Nagisa...nos vemos.." - terminando la llamada.

"Vaya...pero si ya hasta se comportan como un matrimonio....realmente nunca dejas de sorprenderme Nagisa-chan..aunque no se como puedes estar con una persona que tiene una voz así" - dijo cuando Nagisa dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa.

"Como un matrimonio?" - riendo - "No como crees...y si puedo estar con una persona con esa voz....porque se que no es permanente.." - sonriendo.

"Menos mal...pero de algo que si veo que es permanente...es que te veo muy enamorada amiga mía.." -

Nagisa suspiro ante eso, realmente lo estaba? Una gran parte de su corazón le podía indicar que si, realmente no verla hasta el día siguiente era frustrante, desesperante...como es que podía extrañarla tanto? Bueno después de compartir tanto tiempo juntas, era de lo mas natural que así fuese, pero no le quedaría de otra...tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Las horas transcurrieron y Chikaru dejó a Nagisa sola finalmente. El resto de la noche, fue sin duda bastante aburrida y solitaria para ella. Ahora podía recordar lo vacía que estaba su vida antes de que Shizuma apareciera en ella. Realmente por mucho que a Nagisa le gustara su soledad hasta cierto punto, ahora comprendía que era lo mas insoportable en el mundo; de algo que podía estar segura es que nadie puede permanecer como una isla para siempre. De este modo, una vez vencida por el cansancio, decidió ir a su habitación y prender el televisor para poder entretenerse con alguna serie. Cuando las mejores programaciones habían terminado, Nagisa se recostó sobre su cama intentando dormir. Al principio, no podía consolar el sueño....no era que sufriera de insomnio, pero ahora ella no podía acurrucarse en el cálido abrazo de Shizuma, ni escuchar su tranquila respiración junto a la suya. Entonces, buscando la manera de sentir de alguna forma su presencia, Nagisa abrazo la almohada que era de Shizuma , la cual aun conservaba un poco de la esencia de su dulce perfume...tratando de que aquel olor...le hiciera sentir que estaba con ella....

* * *

Al día siguiente, Nagisa ordenó su casa antes de salir en busca de Shizuma. A quién quería engañar, los minutos que transcurrían se le hacían siglos y cada luz roja de semáforo, una curva de 360 grados que la hacía retrasarse mas. Sin embargo, finalmente lo logró, ahora ella se encontraba frente a la enorme casa de la familia Hanazono, llamando a la puerta para que le permitieran el paso.

Al parecer, los padres de Shizuma no se encontraban en ese instante, pero una de las personas que trabajaba en la casa, le autorizo el paso, para después dirigirse a la habitación de Shizuma. Abriendo la puerta de aquella espaciosa habitación, la pelirroja notó un cuerpo que dormía ahí tranquilamente. Sus ojos, llenándose de ternura, la observaron detenidamente por unos momentos antes de acercarse a la cama dónde ella descansaba. Una vez estando cerca, Nagisa removió un par de cabellos plateados de aquel hermoso rostro cariñosamente, sentándose en una orilla de la cama.

- _Ahm...pero que tierna e inofensiva te ves cuando duermes, sin duda eso me faltó ver en el momento que desperté esta mañana....ah Shizuma...porqué me haces esto? cómo le has hecho para que yo te llegue a..._- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unas palabras....

"No...me...dejes...quédate conmigo...Nagisa...." - dijo la joven de cabellos plateados aún en sueños, provocando una gran sonrisa en la pelirroja.

Tomándola de la mano y otorgándole breves caricias con su mano...Shizuma comenzó a abrir sus ojos verdes poco a poco, los cuales se situaron rápidamente en la silueta de Nagisa.

"Pero que agradable sorpresa" - bostezando levemente - "Mi hermosa Nagisa esta aquí conmigo..." - levantándose un poco para sentarse sobre su cama y acercarse a ella.

"Vaya...veo que estas mucho mejor...tu voz ya se empieza a parecer a la de antes." - abrazándola por el cuello...descansando su rostro en el cuello de Shizuma.

"Ves....tuve razón, hoy estaría mucho mejor..." - estrechando mas ese abrazo antes de que un poco de silencio reinara en la habitación.

En esos instantes, Shizuma pensaba en el sueño que había tenido....eso la hacía reflexionar en el momento y manera de contarle un poco de su pasado, definitivamente era la mejor solución antes de que un desastre pudiera suceder y las cosas se pudieran mal interpretar....solo que Shizuma no encontraba las mejores palabras con las que ella pudiese expresarse.

A su vez, Nagisa pensaba sobre otro asunto totalmente distinto y ese era la cuestión de su compromiso con Shizuma. El día anterior, ella le había declarado abiertamente a Chikaru que en realidad estaba comprometida, cuando en si no lo estaba...pero..sería que ella podía darle una respuesta en este momento?....una palabra afirmativa?....

El silenció termino muy pronto, cuando Nagisa se decidió ver aquel par de ojos verdosos de frente....pero ninguna palabra salió, mas sin en cambio, mostró sus intenciones de besar aquellos apetitosos labios, los cuales no había podido reclamar desde hace tiempo..

"Espera..." - la detuvo Shizuma - "Te vas a contagiar y yo no quiero eso...." -

"Ya te dije que no me importa...si me contagias....ya te tocará a ti cuidarme...mimarme...apapacharme..." - diciendo muy cerca de sus labios.

"Oh..eso no suena nada mal..." - diciendo antes de sellar aquel espacio existente, tomando el rostro de Nagisa con ambas manos, para poder profundizar aquel suave y delicado beso...el cual se tornaba cada vez mas intenso...pero en ese momento...la conciencia de ambas empezó a sonar en sus mentes...queriendo aclarar ciertas cosas antes de que otra cosa pudiera suceder.

"Nagisa"

"Shizuma" - dijeron al unísono, separándose levemente.

"Eh..tu primero..." - dijo la pelirroja...

"No..tu, perdona por interrumpirte...." -

"Mejor tu...creo que se me olvidó que era lo que en verdad quería decir..." - mintiendo.

Viéndola sospechosamente - " Ehm..bueno esta bien...eh.." - queriendo ordenar sus palabras y sin tener éxito...- " Nagisa yo...ehm...verás.." - dudando - " hay una fiesta importante en la compañía en unos días, quieres venir conmigo?" - diciendo el primer disparate que le vino a la cabeza - _ah pero que tonta...no me siento segura de explicar esto ahora...._.- pensó.

"Eh..claro, eso ni se pregunta, sabes que iré contigo..." -

"Bien...puedes invitar a quien tu quieras...pero solo tu irás conmigo..." - dijo para después pensar - _creo que lo tengo que pensar un poco mas, por ahora voy a pretender que todo sigue igual...simplemente no puedo hacerlo...vaya dilema_ -

"De verdad? bueno entonces así lo haré" - sonriendo

"'Y tu que tenías que decirme? ya lo recordaste?" -

"Yo..." - viendo el buró de Shizuma que tenía muchísimos medicamentos - "has tomado todo eso?" -

Suspirando - "Era eso lo que en realidad ibas a decir?" -

Sonriendo - "No...solo me sorprendió un poco...pero....lo que iba yo a decir..era que...te he extrañado mucho..." - dijo mientras pensaba - _Creo que le diré que aceptare ese compromiso después de la fiesta que dice..será el mejor momento._ -

"Pero si yo he extrañado mucho mas a mi Nagisa" - confesó y con un impulso, la abrazo, recostándola en su cama, quedando ella sobre Nagisa.

Una guerra desenfrenada comenzó al instante en sus bocas y en su corazón. El estorbo tan grande de sus ropas desaparecía con la necesidad de tocar mas allá que el alma...alma dónde los engaños y apariencias solo eran mas que unas máscaras, que eran removidas a la vez por una segunda naturaleza, la seguridad de aquel amor que no era pronunciado por las palabras, pero si con el tacto...con la respiración...con el corazón. Ambas se tocaban con la mirada, con el deseo de tocar mas allá que la misma piel y conquistar los pensamientos, dejando en claro que las desinhibiciones traspasaron toda inhibición con cada toque y caricia entregada. Dos finos cuerpos entrelazados, mas nunca en reposo, seguían el ritmo que marcaba su corazón, con el aire agolpado en sus pulmones dejando escapar frases entrecortadas, reflejando el placer otorgado. Y así el teorema escurridizo en ambas amantes, se vio consumado, liberando el cilicio de aquella pasión.

Rendidas después de amarse aquella tarde, ambas contemplaban el sonriente rostro de cada una, mientras su respiración volvía en si...sin embargo, aquel momento tan tranquilo, se vio interrumpido, cuando escucharon un claxon proveniente del garage de la casa de Shizuma. Sabiendo que eran los señores Hanazono, Nagisa se dirigió al baño a toda velocidad para arreglarse, al igual de Shizuma, pretendiendo que lo vivido hace unos momentos, solo fue una fantasía existente de sus incontenibles sueños.

Minutos mas tarde, se podía escuchar el caminar por las grandes escaleras de dicha casa...pasos que se aproximaban a la habitación de Shizuma.

Tocando la puerta - "Shizuma, voy a entrar" - dijo su madre, a su vez que Shizuma se recostaba rápidamente en su cama y Nagisa se sentaba nuevamente en la orilla de esta.

"Oh pero si estas con Nagisa-chan!, un gusto verte hija, que bueno que has venido ha visitar a mi Shizuma" - acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo.

"Un gusto en verla también" - sonriendo y correspondiendo al abrazo.

Viendo a Shizuma - "Hija..te sientes bien?"-

"Claro..." - viéndola con duda - "porqué lo dices?" -

"Ah..es que te veo toda ruborizada..." - tocándole la frente - "pero parece que la temperatura ya te ha bajado" - al decir esto, Nagisa solo trataba de contener la risa, al ver la cara de pánico de Shizuma al escuchar cierto comentario.

"Si..creo que ya se me quito, creo que es solo porque no he abierto las ventanas y pues siento que hace mucho calor" - tratando de sonar convincente.

"Eso veo...porque Nagisa-chan esta igual que tu..." - viéndola - "Creo que lo mejor será que las abra yo misma..." - dicho así, removió las cortinas para que el aire empezara a correr y refrescar la "atmósfera" en dicha habitación.

En ese instante, Tamao hizo finalmente su aparición, llevando una pequeña caja en sus manos.

"Vaya..al fin apareció la culpable de todos mis males" - dijo Shizuma al cruzarse de brazos.

"Vamos, no tuve la culpa de que no te avisaran, aparte imagina como me sentí yo, al no tener mi auto por una semana!! no es nada comparado con lo que te paso" - defendiéndose.

"Ya no discutan!, siempre andan comportándose como un par de adolescentes ustedes dos, a ver si ya van aprendiendo a llevarse mejor.." - sentenció la señora Hanazono.

"Pides milagros madre....y ni creas Tamao que quiero tus mugres chocolates.." - al ver la caja que traía en la mano.

"Pero esta vez no son de mugre...son comprados...no son hechos por mi, que no ves que están sellados?" - acercándose para que los viera.

"Oh..como esta eso? Shizuma? acaso has comido chocolates de mugre?" - preguntó una sorprendida pelirroja.

"Lo que pasa Nagisa-chan, es que cuando ellas eran aun muy jóvenes, como por ahí de 7 a 5 años de edad, Shizuma se había enfermado igual de feo que esta ocasión, la verdad conociendo a mi hija, es muy raro que se enferme; entonces, estando pequeñas, Tamao había comprado unos chocolates, pero no se porque razón los quiso espolvorear como unos que ella había visto en la tienda...solo no se que cosas utilizo para hacer su cometido...el chiste es que Shizuma los comió y a su vez, agoto todas las botellas de enjuague bucal del condado..." - explicó la madre de Shizuma, haciendo que la pelirroja riera al escuchar tal experiencia.

"Ah Shizuma..." - riendo aun - " eres todo un caso..." -

"Nagisa de parte de quién estas?" - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Vamos..tranquila" - entrelazando su mano con la de Shizuma - "pero deberías aceptar los chocolates...así yo podría comer unos cuantos" - sonriendo.

"Sin duda Nagisa-chan es tan linda..." - dijo Tamao con una cara soñadora.

"Oye..pero que crees que estas diciendo Tamao?" - sonando celosa.

"La verdad querida prima...y bien, ya que tu no los quieres...se los daré a Nagisa-chan" -

Nagisa los aceptó y le regalo una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Tamao y enfurecer a Shizuma, sin embargo dicha escena se vio interrumpida por la señora Hanazono.

"Por cierto Shizuma, ahora que llegamos, te llego una carta por correo.." - buscando la carta en su bolso.

"Una carta? de quién?" - preguntó intrigada.

Sacando la dichosa carta, leyó cuidadosamente el nombre - "de..ah..si..Sakuragi Kaori...me imagino la conoces?"- dándole la carta a su hija.

Tras unos momentos de impacto contestó - "Ehm..claro...una de tantas clientes, tengo negociaciones pendientes...recuerdas...cuando salí de viaje antes de conocer a Nagisa" - tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

"Ah ya veo...bueno entonces ahí la tienes para que la veas..." - viendo como Shizuma guardaba la carta en un cajón, para luego poner una de sus manos en la pierna de Nagisa, acariciándola levemente.

"Hija..." - dijo en un tono determinante

"Si?" - mostrando desagrado por aquel tono de voz.

"Recuerda..nada propasarte con Nagisa-chan antes del matrimonio..." - haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran, claro, culpables si eran! - "Así que porqué no, nos acompañas a la cocina Nagisa-chan..dejemos a mi hija descansar....hoy hemos traído muchos postres muy buenos..." -

"Postres!!" - dijo Nagisa mientras su cara se iluminaba de felicidad - "Esta bien...las acompaño" - poniendo se de pie.

"Vaya...me siento inferior a los postres..." - mencionó Shizuma en voz baja, haciendo un leve puchero.

Al ver tan tierna cara, Nagisa regreso a su lado, para inclinarse levemente y decirle cerca de su oído para que nadie mas pudiera escuchar - "pero si tu eres mi postre favorito" - y de este modo le dio un fugaz beso.

Tamao aprovecho la ocasión para jalar a Nagisa y tomarla del brazo para salir de la habitación, disfrutando la cara de enojo que hacia Shizuma...

"Aparte Nagisa-chan...ahora que mi Shizuma no puede bajar...aprovechare de mostrarte ciertas fotos que te prometí" - guiñándole un ojo.

Nagisa feliz y Shizuma mas molesta que nada, no le quedo otra, mas que aplicar la regla de la resignación, con esos familiares y prometida...siempre había algo que perder. Momentos mas tarde, la joven de cabellos plateados solo podía escuchar las risas provenientes de la planta baja. Si, seguro eran fotos bastante graciosas de los años mozos de ella...pero que mas daba...ahora que estaba sola...tenía la oportunidad de checar cierta carta.

- _Vaya, esto si que me ha tomado por sorpresa..creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado todo...no me imagino que es esto que me mando..._- pensó al abrir cuidadosamente aquel sobre.

* * *

El transcurso de los días habían pasado sumamente rápido. Pronto, Shizuma se recupero de su resfriado y continuo secuestrando a Nagisa o escapándose de su casa para irse con ella, solo tácticas inteligentes que ella tramaba en tiempos de ocio. Finalmente el día de la fiesta de la compañía había llegado y Nagisa aprovecho de invitar a Chikaru, para que así pudiese conocer a su "prometida". Una vez en dicho lugar, el cual era sumamente lujoso, con la mejor música y servicio de primera, Nagisa y Shizuma se encontraban platicando con varias personas importantes. Sin esperarlo, una persona tocó el hombro de Shizuma desde atrás para que así llamar su atención.

"Buenas noches...ya imaginaba verte por aquí Shizuma..." -

"M-Mao! pero que haces aquí?" - dijo sorprendia.

"Ah pues se te olvida que muchos de los socios que invitaste son parientes míos y bueno solo estoy visitando y saludándote por supuesto" - acercándose para abrazarla, dejando a Shizuma estática y a Nagisa sin entender a que venía eso.

"Bueno..pero ya suéltame..." - tratando de romper aquel abrazo.

"Dime y no nos vas a presentar? quiero yo creer que ella es...." - viéndola de ninguna manera en especial - "tu prometida cierto?" -

"Así es...ella es Nagisa, y ella es Mao...." - ambas saludándose sin mucho entusiasmo

"Un gusto..." - dijo Mao sarcástica, pero Nagisa solo le siguió el juego. - "Ah Shizuma, por cierto necesito que me acompañes, hay un socio que quiere conocerte..." -

"Debe ser justo ahora?" - dijo fastidiada.

"Si...solo será un momento..." -

"Mmm esta bien.." - y así se acercó a Nagisa, para darle un fugaz beso y decirle que la esperase para poder conocer a su amiga.

Minutos mas tarde, Nagisa recibió un mensaje de texto a su celular de parte de Chikaru, diciéndole que la vería en la entrada para que la dejasen pasar. En su camino, la pelirroja caminaba sin ninguna prisa, admirando todo aquel iluminado lugar y los diferentes adornos que lo decoraban. Sin embargo, ella se detuvo de pronto....al ver una escena que jamás se hubiera imaginado ver en su vida y menos en aquella noche.

**Continuara...........**

**Reconozco, me tarde, pero mas vale tarde que nunca. Perdonen.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que recibí, aquí me tienen considerándolos para la dinámica que llevara esta pareja en los próximos capítulos. Se los agradezco!**

**Para terminar, otro gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y como siempre su paciencia :D**

**Hasta pronto, que tengan un buen día**

**P.D, un saludo muy especial al Clan I. D.!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 07**

Minutos mas tarde, Chikaru pudo encontrarse con Nagisa, quien la esperaba justo en la entrada de tan importante lugar. La pelirroja venía absorta en sus propios pensamientos, en su propio mundo. Su mirada color rubí se encontraba totalmente sin algún punto fijo, solo percibía personas pasar a su lado, riendo y conversando de temas triviales. Al reconocerla, Chikaru trato de llamar su atención un par de veces, sin mucho éxito, hasta que alzando su tono de voz dijo:

"Na-gi-sa!" - repitió - "Por dios, reacciona!" - tomándola de su brazo para atraer su atención.

"Chikaru!" - volviendo en si - "discúlpame" - dijo casi murmurando.

"Estas bien?, me preocupas, tu no eres así de distraída eh!" - observándola de reojo.

"Ah no te preocupes, estar entre tantas personas es cansado.." - suspirando.

"Mmm..." - no convencida - "si tu lo dices.... esta bien, mira espero que no te moleste, pero he traído a una amiga mía, como se que tu estarías ocupada con la personita que me presentaras, pues al menos traje algo de compañía" - sonriendo.

Nagisa entonces desvió su mirada para ver a la otra chica que venia junto con Chikaru, una joven bella y al parecer con un temple amigable... De este modo, la pelirroja trato de sacar su mejor sonrisa para conocerla.

"Sachiko.. te presento a una de mis mejores amigas.. ella es Aoi Nagisa" - mirando a la joven de cabellos negros, quien extendió su mano hacia la pelirroja -

"Un gusto en conocerte Aoi-san" - sonriendo de vuelta.

"El gusto es mío...y puedes decirme Nagisa solamente" - la otra joven asintió y terminaron el saludo.

"Ahora si Nagisa, llévanos donde se encuentran los altos mandos empresariales.. recuerda que tienes que presentarme a alguien eh.." - guiñando un ojo.

"Claro.. síganme" - y así las tres jóvenes se adentraron en aquel lugar.. mientras una pelirroja no sabía como afrontar la siguiente situación.

* * *

Shizuma caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde todos los demás empresarios estaban reunidos. Sin notar como el murmullo de las personas desaparecía poco a poco, hasta solo escuchar la voz de su conciencia. Después de todo, que debía hacer? Hace unos momentos ella había cometido un error.. pero que es un error? es sentir culpa?, miedo?, confusión? enojo?.. pueden ser muchas cosas.. pero como afrontarlo? En el pasado, una persona como ella jamás tenía que verse en una posición de rendirle explicaciones a nadie..para la joven empresaria, las explicaciones tenían algún uso o importancia?.. su mente decía un rotundo no.. siempre las cosas se habían hecho a su manera. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ella había cambiado.. o al menos eso quería creer. Así que como proceder? justificándose? Ese dilema continuaba dándole vueltas en su cabeza.. hasta que considero la posibilidad de dejarlo pasar, después de todo, era solo un ligero error, un impulso fuera de los limites de la razón. Además, ni quien tuviera que enterarse, las cosas con aquella otra chica se habían medio arreglado y sabía que no volvería a repetirse. Aliviada por pensar que por fin había encontrado una solución, continuó su camino mas relajada pensando que, después de todo, todos cometen errores, la perfección no existe. Por lo tanto, Shizuma decidió jugarsela y decidiendo no comentar nada a nadie.

Los murmullos y la suave música volvieron a sus oídos, al aproximarse a las mesas reservadas para ellla y los demás empresarios. Respiró profundamente y sus ojos verdes encontraron a su Nagisa, quien venía en compañía de otras dos jóvenes.

"No no no!" - dijo Chikaru - "No me digas que... " - viendo que Shizuma les hacia una seña con la mano para que se acercaran.

"Ehm.. si, así es.." - sonando triste.

"Uy Nagisa! pero si ya sabía que no perdías el tiempo, pero esto es cabal!" - apresurando el paso para encontrarse con la joven de cabellos plateados.

"Así que tu eres la famosa Chikaru, Nagisa me ha platicado mucho de ti, un gusto el conocerte" - saludo Shizuma.

"El honor es mió Hanazono-sama" - haciendo una reverencia.

"Vamos, solo dime por mi nombre, nada de formalismos" - sonriendo.

Apenada - "gracias, y mira, ella es mi amiga Sachiko" - quien también saludo a Shizuma

"Un gusto conocerlas a las dos, espero que disfruten de la fiesta, si necesitan algo solo díganme y las atenderán enseguida" - dijo caminando hacia Nagisa, quien permaneció tranquila. - "Que tienes mi Nagisa? quieres algo de tomar?" -

"No, gracias estoy bien.." - tratando de sonar lo mas normal que podía.. -

Los minutos continuaron de manera incomoda, Nagisa permaneció junto a sus amigas, mientras ocasionalmente veía de reojo a Shizuma, quien se encontraba muy demandada en esos momentos.. La pelirroja sabía lo importante que esa reunión era para ella, así que decidió no meterse en lo absoluto. Ella permanecía ajena a la conversación de Chikaru y Sachiko, no podía creer que sin querer, ella había vuelto a caer. Siempre huyendo de las decepciones, de los engaños.. y cuando pensó tenerlo todo.. simplemente no lo fue así. Qué puede uno esperar de alguien? una honesta explicación? un pretexto? un lo siento? Sabía bien que no debía adelantar ninguna conclusión a los hechos, pero el ver a Shizuma tan tranquila, tan normal.. como si nada pasara.. la hacía pensar que tal vez, aquello que presenció, había pasado antes y ella se lo ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo. Que era lo que quería Shizuma de ella entonces? solo una mejor actuación para que sus padres no sospecharan nada y así poder heredar el negocio familiar? Mil y un dudas pasaron por su mente.. esos pensamientos que pasan una y otra vez.. que interrumpen una tranquilidad.. que nos cambian.

"Hanazono-sama.. perdone por interrumpir, pero han llegado las siguientes notificaciones..." - dijo una de las asistentes de la empresa mientras le entregaba algunos documentos importantes.

"Ni por un rato te dejan tranquila, verdad Shizuma?" - preguntó una voz a lo lejos.. desconcertando a la joven empresaria.

"Mao.." - nerviosa, tratando de concentrarse - "Que haces aquí? Ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar" - dijo discretamente.

"Nada, solo quería saludar por acá nuevamente..." - volteando a ver de una manera especial a Nagisa, quién capto la verdadera intención de Mao.

"Bueno, pues ve y saluda a quién tengas que saludar.. tengo que revisar con mi asistente estos papeles, son algo urgentes..." - volviendo su mirada a los documentos.

"Así que Hanazono-sama.. esta es la ultima lista del Presupuesto de Ventas Diarias al Mayoreo.." - señalando el papel.

"Con que bajas en el P.V.D.M.... vaya siempre esta en decadencia en esta época.. creo que tendremos que consultarlo con los Consejeros de Comercio Mayoritario para saber su opinión.. antes de poder firmar nada.." -

"Bien entonces organizare una junta emergente con los miembros del C.C.M.... para así cerrar el Boletín Anual y Semestral" -

"Excelente, porque urge el cierre del B.A.S... y espero que salga con ventas impresionantes este año" - siguió comentando animadamente..

"Bien, bien.. ya no presiones mas a Shizuma con esto.. es mejor dejar que disfrute la fiesta no lo cree?" - haciendo que la asistente diera una reverencia y se alejara del lugar..para aprovechar la cercanía que tenía en esos instantes con la joven de cabellos plateados.

Por otro lado... Nagisa observaba esa escena.. sintiéndose cada vez peor... cuando Sachiko lo notó trato de distraer un poco a Nagisa... intentando conocerla mas y llevar una platica amena en lo que la fiesta se daba por concluida. Shizuma, por supuesto, percibió todos esos detalles.. el ver como Nagisa se portaba tan amable y amigable con la otra chica... la llenaba de.. celos.. si, pero decidió controlarlos un poco... después de todo.. era amiga de Chikaru, no tendría nada que ver o si? Ella esperaba que no.. lo importante en ese momento era desaparecer a Mao de ahí antes de que pudiera hacer alguna otra tontería... y arruinar toda la finta que ella ya estaba tramando en su mente.

Al termino de la incomoda fiesta, Shizuma despidió a todos los que tenía cerca y se acerco donde estaba Nagisa con sus amigas.

"Bien, si que ha sido un buen momento pero creo que debemos irnos.." - mirando su lujoso reloj- "Recuerda mi Nagisa que mañana tienes que viajar" -

"Que!" - sorprendida - "a dónde vas Nagisa, porque no me habías dicho?" - preguntó Chikaru

"Pues es solo un viaje de negocios de mi florería... iré a Estados Unidos por unos días" -

"Wow! eso es increíble! por todo lo que me has contado Nagisa, se que todo ira excelente!" - comento Sachiko animadamente, sin notar la mirada severa de Shizuma.

Sonriendo - "Muchas gracias! se que así será" - Levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a Shizuma, quien buscaba el ticket del valet parking entre sus cosas.

"Pues buenas noches y que tengas un buen viaje amiga mía! espero vernos cuando estés de vuelta" - poniéndose de pie también - " ha sido un gusto Shizuma" -

"Igualmente, que pasen buenas noches.. " - y así, tomo la mano de Nagisa para salir.

Juntas, caminaron hacía donde el auto de la joven empresaria llegaría, todo el trayecto en silencio.. nadie decía nada. Una vez ya en camino a la casa de Nagisa, Shizuma decidió hablar.

"Has estado muy callada mi Nagisa, segura que estás bien?" - mirándola de reojo, mientras manejaba.

"Shizuma.. no tengo ganas de hablar ahora.. solo quiero llegar a casa.." -

"Pero con la tal Sachiko, ahí si tenías muchas ganas de hablar no?!" - alzando un poco mas su tono de voz, recordando lo amistosa actitud que había tenido la pelirroja durante la fiesta hacía Sachiko, hizo que explotara.

Explotando del mismo modo - "No me vengas con esas cosas Shizuma! deja de reclamarme por algo que no tiene la menor importancia!" - cruzando sus brazos.

"Cómo se te ocurre pensar que no tiene importancia! Crees que no me doy cuenta! Esa tipa no te dejaba en paz! y tú muy tranquila!" - golpeando el volante.

"Shizuma por favor... no discutiré contigo de esto, porque no tiene ningún sentido!" - fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir del auto, azotando la puerta, para caminar hacia la puerta de su casa.

"Increíble.. no se que demonios pasa!" - bajando el cristal de la puerta del auto - "Dime porque! porque te vas así!" -

"Eso pregúntaselo a tu conciencia!" - entrando a su casa - "mañana ni se te ocurra venir a buscarme, yo me iré sola... y cuando dejes de pretender y dejes tu cinismo a un lado... pues me hablas!" - cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza.. dejando a una extrañada Shizuma.

Pensando mientras manejaba de regreso a su casa - _Que actitud del mal... porque no me dice que pasa.. que se lo pregunte a mi conciencia que va! No puede ser que ella sepa lo que paso.. es imposible.. aah ya se le pasara.. y aunque no quiera la buscare mañana! no me puede dejar así!_ -

***

A la mañana siguiente, Shizuma se fue muy temprano al aeropuerto para poder encontrarse una vez mas con Nagisa, antes de que se fuera a su viaje de negocios. Busco y busco, pero no la encontraba entre tantas personas que se preparaban para documentar sus pertenencias.. la desesperación la estaba matando.. hasta que por fin, la vio cerca de la sala que la llevaría a abordar su avión.

"Te dije que no me buscaras.. no quiero que se arme toda una escena públicamente.." - dijo Nagisa muy seria.

"Me quieres decir que pasa.. no puedo dejarte ir sin que me digas que es lo que pasa contigo" - dijo algo agitada después de tanto correr.

"Shizuma.. no puedo creerlo.. como me dices eso.. crees que soy tonta!" - casi gritando, tratando de que sus lagrimas no salieran mas - "Crees que tienes derecho de venir y pedirme explicaciones cuando la que me debe una eres tu?" - haciendo una leve pausa - "Pero claro.. no tendrías porque darme alguna verdad? si después de todo..que soy yo para ti?.. solo alguien que te ayuda en una farsa para que heredes los bienes familiares no?.. así que olvídalo... seguramente a tus.. no se cuantas mas mujeres que tienes por ahí, no les das ninguna explicación!" -

"Nagisa por favor, no pienses eso! sabes muy bien que no es cierto!" - acercándose a ella.

"Entonces que me dices de ayer!" - apartándola - " ayer que estabas con la tal Mao y no se que otra tipa.. que era.. eh. dime!!" -

Sin palabra alguna - "Nagisa.. " -

"Nada...no quiero escuchar!"- bajando la voz - "desafortunadamente si, te vi, me moleste.. me hizo pensar muchas cosas, pero sabes que es lo que me entristece?.." - viéndola a los ojos - "que no me lo digas.. que no seas sincera.. y me digas la verdad" -

"Pero Nagisa que esperabas! no iba a ir corriendo a decirte en medio de todos.." -

"Tal vez no.. pero ayer tuviste mucho tiempo para decirme.. cuando estuvimos a solas.. pudiste decir algo lo que sea.." - limpiando sus lagrimas - " si yo no hubiera presenciado eso.. veo que ni siquiera me lo ibas a decir.. que seguirías como sin nada y yo de tonta.. confiando en ti.." -

"Nagisa.. perdón... no sabía que hacer.." - bajando su mirada.

"Creo que.. necesito pensar mejor las cosas.. y creo que tu también deberías.." - tomando sus cosas - "me hará bien el viaje.. nos vemos después Shizuma" - dándole la espalda para tomar su vuelo.

Una derrotada Shizuma iba camino a casa, todas las palabras que había escuchado en aquellos momentos, no desaparecían de su mente. En el fondo, sabía bien que Nagisa tenía toda la razón y que ante tal error ninguna justificación podría enmendar aquel daño. Pero como arreglar las cosas ahora? como ganar su confianza de nuevo? si ella había caído ante la tentación de estar con otras mujeres aquella noche. Todo había sido tan fácil y tan rápido, le asustaba que sus impulsos fueran mas rápidos que su propia razón. Pero a su vez, si quería tener a Nagisa a su lado por el resto de sus días, sabía que tenía que hacer un mejor esfuerzo y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Ya en casa de sus padres, la joven empresaria entro de muy mala gana al salón donde su madre disfrutaba de una taza de té.

"Bienvenida a casa Shizuma" - viendo que su hija, siguió su camino sin voltear a verla. - "Hija! que no piensas saludar a tu madre? ven, y toma un poco de té conmigo" -

"Ahora no madre.." -

"Como de que no, de por si ya pasas poco tiempo aquí en la casa y ahora que tu hermana no vive aquí me siento muy sola, anda ven, que te lo pide tu madre" -

Cerrando los ojos, acepto la propuesta de su madre y se sentó frente a ella para compartir aquella bebida caliente.

"Te ves triste, la extrañas no es cierto Shizuma?" - preguntó su madre.

"Si...." - tratando de no dar mas explicaciones sobre su pelea, o si no, sabía que su madre la mataría ahí mismo.

"Tranquila, la verás dentro de poco.." -

En eso, solo se escucha que alguien corre rápidamente hacia el salón, quebrantando la tranquilidad que se sentía en aquel instante.

"Shizumaaaaaaa!!!" - gritó

"Ahora no Tamao, no estoy de ánimo..." - quitando a su prima de encima.

"Shizumaaa!!" - insistió

"Queee!!! que quieres!!!" - sentenciándola con una severa mirada.

"Teléfono..." -

"Demonios y ahora que.."- dijo levantándose del sillón para tomar la llamada a solas - "Si, diga?" -

"Shizuma.. cuanto tiempo.." - contestó por el otro lado de la bocina una suave y conocida voz.

"K-Kaori!" - quedando en shock -

"yo también he estado bien.." - menciono después de unos momentos de silencio.

"perdona, es que me sorprende tu llamada, es todo.. " - viendo por todos lados, asegurándose de estar completamente sola -

"no debería, en la carta que mande, te dije que te hablaría.. porque tenemos un ligero problema.." -

"cierto, pero la próxima vez, habla a mi celular... no hables a mi casa por favor.." - hablando en un tono de voz muy bajo -

"pues si lo tuviera lo haría..pero bueno, ahorita me lo das, realmente tenemos que hablar..." -

El tono de Kaori, llenaba a Shizuma de temor, no sabía que era eso tan importante que tenían que hablar, porque lo de ellas ya había quedado en el pasado y sabía que Kaori no era como las otras chicas. Así que esto realmente la llenaba de angustia.. pero con mucha paciencia, Shizuma escucho lo que Kaori tuvo que decir...

"Queeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" - gritó Shizuma, quien resistió al infarto que pudo provocarle aquella noticia.

"Ah, Shizuma.. me has dejado totalmente sorda..." - dijo regresando la bocina a su oreja - "Shizuma.. Shizuma...contesta!" -

"...por la gran....esto no puede ser obra del gran rey.." - intentando reaccionar -

"mira.. haremos esto.. te daré un tiempo para que pienses como proceder, ahora.. cuando estés tranquila, lo hablamos, ya te he dado mi número... " -

Y así, lograron despedirse...para poder arreglar este otro nuevo problema, mas tarde.

* * *

En otra ciudad en Estados Unidos, Nagisa había terminado las negociaciones de su florería y todo había salido como ella lo planeo. La suerte en el aspecto laboral iba de maravilla, así que decidió relajarse un poco e ir a tomar algo en el bar del hotel. Afortunadamente, el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo con suave música en vivo en aquel sitio. Decidida, tomo asiento en la barra, donde solo se encontraba una mujer, mas o menos de su edad y misma complexión, de cabello oscuro. Sin importarle, se sentó cerca de ella y llamo al bartender.

"Buenas noches.. que le sirvo señorita" -

"Lo mas fuerte que tenga por favor.." - decía mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Shizuma en el aeropuerto -

"Debes tener cuidado con lo que tomas" - dijo la otra mujer - "luego suele ser peligroso.." -

"Lo se... pero esta vez, creo que lo necesito" - aclaro Nagisa suspirando.

"Problemas con tu pareja cierto?" - preguntó al ver el hermoso anillo en el dedo anular de la pelirroja -

"Si...." -

"Entiendo, pero aun así, con cuidado vale.. yo por no tener cuidado una vez.. he cometido un gran error.." - bajando la mirada -

"Le agradezco el consejo.. ha sido usted muy amable..señorita..." -

"Kaori.. solo dime así" - sonriendo -

"Bien, yo me llamo Nagisa.." - devolviendo la sonrisa.

En eso..el bartender apareció con la bebida servida para la pelirroja y un pequeño papel..

"Gracias" - dijo Nagisa, al recibir su bebida, viendo como aquel joven, se dirigía hacia Kaori para entregarle aquel papel que levaba en su mano derecha -

"Y aquí esta su cuenta.. señorita Hanazono san" -

**Continuara........**

**Notas:**

**Antes que nada una disculpa por este retraso, motivos algo complicados me impidieron continuar con la historia tan rápido.**

**Agradezco todos los comentarios que recibí todo este tiempo, en verdad gracias por leer!**

**A su vez, gracias por su paciencia y aunque tarde un poco en ir actualizando, no dejare la historia hasta que quede finalizada =P**

**Que pasen un feliz año nuevo y todo lo mejor para ustedes!**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos los lectores de este fic. Antes que nada una disculpa por el abandono! Debido a diversos sucesos , problemas y trabajo no he podido continuar la historia. Se que han pasado años! Lo lamento en verdad!**

**He recuperado mi cuenta, me tomo mucho tiempo en poder tener acceso a ella!**

**Pido un poco de paciencia para las proximas actualizaciones..**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo, paciencia y comprensión. Espero aun les siga gustando la historia y para aquellos nuevos lectores, agradezco su tiempo y palabras para esta aprendiz autora.**

**Sin mas les dejo el capitulo. **

Cap 8

"Hanazono-san" - los pensamientos de Nagisa, se congelaron un instante ante las palabras del bartender.

-Flash Back-

Hace 1 año, una bella joven de ojos verdes era tan solo una estudiante en una de las mejores universidades Japonesas, donde solo los hijos de familias adineradas asistían. Su mejor amiga universitaria era Kaori, quien iba a ser heredera de otra renombrada empresa, fue obligada junto con Shizuma a irse de intercambio a Estados Unidos para poder dominar el idioma y los negocios americanos.

Ademas de estudiar, que otra preocupación pueden tener dos jóvenes que habían nacido con todos los lujos que cualquier persona desearía? Practicamente ambas jóvenes siempre tuvieron la vida resuelta, asi que los estudios eran la mas minima preocupación para jóvenes como ellas, a pesar de que compartieron una infancia que no había sido de las mas felices. Desde pequeñas ambas familias habían sido muy estrictas con ellas, debido a la responsabilidad que adquirían en un futuro, sin embargo con el paso de los años ambas descubrieron que la vida no son solo los estudios y responsabilidades, sino que entendieron que como los demás jóvenes , podían tener un equilibrio en sus vidas tomando ciertas libertades. Lamentablemente, lograr el equilibrio no es fácil y menos después de tener un tiempo de total libertad y aventuras en un país lejano a muchos kilómetros de distancia de sus exigentes familias.

"Esto es simplemente lo máximo"- dijo la joven de cabello negro, mientras arreglaba su maquillaje en el auto que Shizuma había rentado.

"Estar lejos de mi loca familia… si es lo que soñé toda mi vida"- contesto Shizuma mientras conducía

"Se que hemos ido a inumerables fiestas en Japon, pero nada como esto.. mi celular no tiene ninguna llamada de mis padres desde hace una semana!"-

"Si.. yo he descansado del típico: "Shizuma donde estas? Que haces? A que hora llegas a casa?".. la verdad mi vida es un fastidio!" – agrego

"Ni que lo digas.. pero bueno.. olvidemos el asunto y mejor dime a donde vamos ahora, necesitamos algo emocionante!" – dijo mientras admiraba por la ventana las iluminadas calles de las Vegas.

"Que mas emocionante.. que ir a un casino!" – dijo a chica de los cabellos plateados llena de emoción.

"jajaja.. claro, muero por ver como pierdes en todos los juegos" – dijo Kaori con un gesto travieso.

Molesta – "pero que dices! Tienes a una profesional al volante" – haciendo un guiño- "no perderé! Una Hanazono no sabe perder"-

-Fin del Flash Back-

.

.

Una angustiada Shizuma se encontraba a solas en su habitación, dejando de lado una copa de vino para continuar con su batalla interior.

-"_Como es posible que esto me pase a mi! Acaso este es un castigo por ser una persona como yo? Pero que dices Shizuma! El vino hace que me haga la victima en todo esto… todo es mi culpa…soy un ser repugnante que solo ha jugado y permanecido en el juego para no perder… crei que eso era imposible…pero un poco de humildad vendría bien y declar la derrota de esta batalla pero no de la guerra… no te perderé Nagisa… no puedo hacerlo… tu eres mi vi…_"- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de pronto.

Abriendo la puerta- "Pero mira nada mas… que ha pasado aquí" – dijo una voz familiar al observar algunas botellas de vino vacias en el suelo.

Sorprendida – "Miyuki chan!"- corre a abrazarla desesperadamente, después de todo, no ha podido ver a su hermana menor en muchos días.

"Pero Shizuma… que te paso?" – dijo preocupada al ver la manera que Shizuma buscaba auxilio en un abrazo.

"No es mi intención preocuparte pequeña hermana, ya tienes suficiente en que pensar con tu nueva familia"- dijo separándose lentamente de su hermana.

"Pero Shizuma! Que pasa? Nunca te he visto asi! Sabes que puedes contarme lo que te preocupa, si no para que son las hermanas después de todo?"-

Haciendo un leve puchero- "para pelearse…molestarse…acusarse"-

"Shizuma!" – levantando una ceja- "hablo en serio! O le hablo a nuestra madre en este momento"-

"ves lo que digo… solo me acusas con mama"- afirmo.

Desafiante – "Mama! Mama! Ma.."- sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que llego a su boca.

"Vale ya entendí.. solo bromeaba Miyuki chan"-

"Veo que no cambias Shizuma.. pero ya dime.. que es lo que te preocupa? Acaso tienes problemas con Nagisa?" - intrigada

"En parte, la verdad es hermana que mi vida es un lio"- dejandose caer en su comoda cama- "Sabes Miyuki chan me arrepiento de no haberte escuchado"- haciendo una leve pausa - "tu has sido como mi hermana mayor, la cual no pude ser para ti..."-

"No digas eso Shizuma... eres mi hermana mayor a tu manera y no me desagrada"-

"Aun asi sra. seriedad.. empezare a escucharte mas seguido...tengo muchos errores que enmendar"- volteando a ver el cajon donde se encontraba cierta carta.

"Me dijo Tamao que desde que recibiste una llamada misteriosa, te has puesto asi, por eso vine a verte"-

"Tamao... siempre anda en todo esa chiquilla.. pero si, tiene razon.. "- suspirando

"Quien fue Shizuma? por como te has puesto solo puedo pensar en alguien.."-

"Respuesta correcta hermana... supones bien, fue Kaori..."-

La historia de Shizuma y Kaori no fue secreto de nadie, todos en la familia, sabian que Kaori fue alguien importante en la vida de Shizuma. Kaori no era como las otras inumerables conquistas de la dueña de los ojos verdosos embriagantes, ella fue especial en todos los sentidos. Lamentablemente, Shizuma nunca pudo tener una relacion de noviazgo con Kaori, solo encuentros casuales a pesar de lo que sentian la una por la otra. Sabian que no tenian futuro como pareja y esto se debia a que Kaori habia sido comprometida por sus padres, quienes eran personas menos abiertas que los padres de Shizuma y jamas dejarian que su hija encontrase la felicidad que ella eligiera en su vida. Asi que ambas jovenes, pusieron sus sentimientos de lado e intentaron llevar una relacion amistosa que nuca nadie podria impedir o romper.

"Lamento que no haya funcionado lo de ustedes Shizuma, pero aun siguen siendo buenas amigas no?"-

"Em.. si.. hace tiempo que no nos vemos, desde que me gradue de la universidad"- nerviosa

"Y.. esta bien? porque te ha llamado de pronto?"- con sospecha

"Pues veras... durante el intercambio..paso algo y.." - dijo mientras se acercaba al oido de su hermana

"QUEEEE! Que has hecho queee!"- gritando euforica

"tranquila Miyuki! le hara daño al bebe!-

"Como quieres que este tranquila! por dios! que no sabes que te has metido en un gran problema!"- elevando su tono de voz

"ya lo se... no se como lo voy a solucionar... pero hare lo necesario"- dijo buscando seguridad en sus palabras.

.

.

-Flash Back-

"Haz visto Kaori!"- grito desde una mesa de poker una vez terminado el juego- "No he perdido nada!"- presumiendo.

"Menos mal.. no querras perder tu fortuna aqui"-

"Al contrario! tenemos dinero extra para la diversión que comience la fiesta!"- concluyo Shizuma llevandose a Kaori al bar.

Una vez ahi las jovenes decidieron olvidar todas sus preocupaciones con ayuda del alcohol, ambas se sorprendieron al inicio que estuvieran bebiendo tanto, hasta llegar al punto que ni si quiera sabian cuanto habian ya tomando. Nuestras jóvenes eran acompañadas por otras chicas, muy guapas que no dejaban coquetear con bellas chicas extranjeras.

Kaori causo particular atracción a una chica norteamericana bastante hermosa, pero el alcohol hizo que Shizuma sintiera furia y ganas de aniquilar a esa joven americana que al bailar con Kaori, no le quitaba las manos de encima.

apenas caminando con sus propios medios- "K-Kaori.."-

"que sucede? vaya te vez fatal!"- comentó

"no molestes...mi cabeza me empieza a doler y tu y esa chica me provocan migraña!"- dijo en un tono ebrio

"acaso estas celosa Shizuma?"-

mirando a lo lejos- "eso que importancia tiene...si se que jamas podre tenerte...me voy.."- salio lo mas rapido que pudo del lugar

"Shizuma!"- Kaori comenzo a seguirla - "esperame!"

"Olvidalo.. quedate con tu chica!"- acelero el paso

"Shizuma!"- tomando su mano finalmente- "no hagas las cosas mas dificiles de lo que son.. crees que no siento horrible al saber que nunca podremos ser... lo que queremos.."- dijo triste

"al demonio! estoy cansada de esto.. no puedo mas.."- acercandose a Kaori para ahogar su dolor en un apasionado y tan ansiado beso.

"Shizuma.."- dijo entre besos

"No digas nada... creo tener la solucion. sigueme..."- Y asi se perdieron ambas en la ciudad de las Vegas, buscando esa solucion a su tan deseada ilusion de un prematuro amor.

A la mañana siguiente, Shizuma empezó a despertar, sintiéndose confundida. No recordaba nada de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, ni de como llego a su cuarto de hotel, como termino con esa resaca y lo que era mas notable, como termino con Kaori...en su cama. El contexto era obvio, su amor vivió y solo la noche fue testigo de ello, sin embargo.. Shizuma le dolía el no tener recuerdos de la posible ultima oportunidad de estar con Kaori de aquella manera.

Kaori despertó de golpe y apenada tras encontrarse desnuda bajo las sabanas con Shizuma a su lado.

"Shizuma" - sonrojada- "lo siento.. creo que bebimos demasiado ayer"-

sonando decepcionada- "eso parece.. pero no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto.."-

"aun así, dijimos que no se repetiría.."- buscando su ropa- "sabes que no puedo estar contigo"-

"porque siempre me rechazas..! porque no puedo hacer nada y convencer a tus padres! estoy harta de ser tu "mejor amiga""- molesta

"Shizuma... ya lo hablamos y para no lastimarnos habíamos acordado solo ser amigas... que no creas, me duele, pero no podre cambiar la decisión y yo he dado mi palabra"-

"esta bien.. no diré nada mas.. siempre es lo mismo..me voy!"- tratando de buscar sus pertenencias, Shizuma encontró un rollo de papel en su bolsa, curiosa lo vio soltando un grito tan grande que su madre seguramente lo escucho en el lejano Japón.

"Que pasa! porque gritas así Shizuma?"- pregunto impresionada al ver la cara de impacto de Shizuma

En ese momento al no recibir reacción por parte de su amiga de ojos verdosos, Kaori le arrebato el papel, intentando no caerse de la impresión al leer el titulo que este tenia en letras negritas: _Certificado de Matrimonio._

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores, muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capitulo, se que es mucho pedir pero espero tengan paciencia con la próxima actualización...mil disculpas por la espera, espero les haya gustado este escrito.**

**buen fin de semana!**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9.

El aquel apellido de aquella desconocida señorita permanecia en los oídos de Nagisa, el apellido Hanazono no era uno típico en Japón, así que, que podía significar? otro familiar? Solo quedaba preguntar.

"Disculpe" - dijo la pelirroja con curiosidad mientras Kaori pagaba su cuenta - "Es usted parte de la familia Hanazono?" -

Kaori contesto nerviosa - "e-ehm no del todo.." - haciendo una breve pausa - " veras lo que sucede es.." - fue interrumpida por su celular - " oh espera un segundo... debo atender esto" -

Nagisa quedo expectante ante la reacción de la joven de cabellos negros. Porque tanto nerviosismo? Eso le pareció raro, pero decidió no darle importancia, así que enderezo su silla y dio su primer sorbo a su bebida que casi sale disparado hacia la cara del bartender al escuchar..

"Shizuma... pense que no me llamarías o que no habías recibido mi carta.." -

"Si la he recibido.. hablo para preguntarte que haremos al respecto..." - contesto Shizuma

"Te estoy esperando en el lugar que te mencione en la carta... espero que puedas venir.." -

"tome el primer avion y ahora estoy en camino.. tardare 20 min en llegar..." - viendo su reloj

"esta bien.. nos vemos.." - terminado la llamada, tomo sus cosas para salir del bar del hotel.. - "tengo que salir ahora..fue un gusto charlar con usted" - mirando a Nagisa que seguia en shock

"i-igualmente.." - se despidió la pelirroja

"recuerde lo que le dije hace un momento.. no tome tanto.. sino estará como yo.. a minutos de asistir a su propio divorcio" - finalizo saliendo del lugar y dejando a Nagisa confundida.

Recordando lo que alcanzo a escuchar de la conversación de Kaori con Shizuma, se suponía que se verían ahora, pero como podría ser? Shizuma estaba en Japon y ellas estaban en Estados Unidos. Luego recordo que para Shizuma inventarse viajes de negocios es de lo mas normal, así que, podría suponer que Shizuma estaba en el mismo pais que ella y que se reuniria con aquella mujer.. pero para que? que divorcio? de que hablarían?... El tiempo fue pasando y Nagisa permaneció en el bar tratando de distraerse observando a las personas. Al parecer todos ahi pasaban un buen momento entre celebraciones, reuniones de amigos y de negocios. Todo era perfecto para todos mientras ella.. moria de curiosidad.

Después de pagar su cuenta, Nagisa se dirigia a su habitación en el hotel, cuando de pronto vio a Shizuma preguntando algo en la recepción. Penso en ir y hablar con ella, pero si era verdad que aquella mujer que conoció en el bar la estaba esperando.. decidió seguirla sin que Shizuma se diera cuenta y saber de una vez por todas, a que divorcio se referían. Shizuma nunca se percato de la cercana presencia de la pelirroja y decidia a enmendar los errores de su pasado, entro a la habitación de Kaori.

"Adelante" - dijo Kaori al escuchar la puerta.

"Buenas noches Kaori" - saludo Shizuma cerrando la puerta.

"No ha pasado el tiempo...no has cambiado nada Shizuma" - mirandola

"te equivocas.. muchas cosas en mi han cambiado, no soy la Shizuma de antes" - sentándose en un sillon cercano - "ademas no ha pasado mucho tiempo.. "-

"lo se, parece que no ha pasado.." -

"bueno.. explícame porque aun estamos casadas, no se supone que ya debíamos estar divorciadas hace unos meses?" - dijo Shizuma con un tono de fastidio.

"ha sido complicado comprobar muchas cosas.. no es como funciona en la ley japonesa.." - respondió

"no me interesa.. tenemos el dinero suficiente para que esto pueda solucionarse.. si tus abogados no funcionan lo haran los mios.. pero quiero que se resuelva ya!" - dijo desesperada

"pense que te agradaba la idea de casarte conmigo.. crei que eso querias.." - comento nostalgicamente

"eso fue hace tiempo.. me canse de esperarte.. de ilusionarme.. y tu sabes que fue un error, no fue un acto que hicimos en nuestros cinco sentidos" -

"lo se.. pero lo he hablado con mi padre.." -

sorprendida - "q-que!" -

"si.. y no le pareció mala la idea.. nuestras empresas podrían crecer juntas...todos nos salimos ganando.."' - explicó Kaori

"p-pero no es posible" - aun en shock -

"es por esto que decidi llamarte para que habláramos.. si tu aun sientes algo por mi.. llego el momento para ser.. lo que nunca pudimos ser.. la verdad.." - hizo una leve pausa - "aun siento algo por ti... Shizuma" -

"Kaori yo..." -

En ese momento un fuerte ruido se escucho desde fuera de la habitación, haciendo que Shizuma saliese para ver que había provocado tal escándalo. Para sorpresa de ella, vio a una conocida pelirroja que accidentalmente había chocado con una camarera.

"Nagisa?" - ayudándola a levantarse - "que estas haciendo aqui? estas bien?" - sorprendia

"eso debería preguntarte a ti" - diciendo entre lagrimas - "suéltame..no quiero volverte a ver.." - dijo antes de salir corriendo a su habitación

Shizuma corrio tras ella, no iba a dejar que los mal entendidos se hicieran mas grandes cada vez, queria que esta pesadilla terminase y poder estar a lado de Nagisa sin problema alguno, no estaba dispuesta a perderla por nada del mundo. Antes de que Nagisa pudiera encerrase Shizuma alcanzo a entrar a toda velocidad, cerrando la puerta con seguro, asegurando así que su pelirroja escucharía todo lo que tuviese que decir.

"Que no me entendiste.. dije que no quiero verte..." - tomando el anillo que Shizuma le había dado - "ten.. terminemos con esto de una vez... " -

"no pienso aceptarlo de vuelta.." - dijo decidida

"Crees que soy una tonta!" - contesto Nagisa enojada mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos - "escuche toda tu conversación con esa joven... y dias antes te vi con lo que hiciste con aquella mujer en la fiesta.. creo que ya tuve suficiente" -

"Nagisa.. por favor.. pido que dejes que te explique" -

"Dime porque.. porque! si tenias esposa, estabas ese dia en aquel bar y me pediste mi ayuda! porque! si tenias una esposa! con eso hubieses dejado satisfechos a tus padres o no? porque incluirme a mi... debo ser una tonta.. para haber caído en tu juego.." - dijo llena de coraje.

"Jamas he jugado contigo Nagisa.." - contesto con sinceridad - "el dia que te encontre en el bar.. yo pensaba que todo entre Kaori y yo había terminado, fue un error mio el haberme casado con ella.." -

"porque lo dices? parece que TU esposa tiene sentimientos por ti.. y si te casate tambien debes tenerlos hacia ella, porque tenia que ser un error! - dijo Nagisa desesperada.

"porque lo fue! no lo negare.. en su momento yo tenía sentimientos por ella.. pero Kaori solo me ilusiono.. nunca pudimos llegar a nada porque ella estaba comprometida.." - haciendo una breve pausa - "cuando nos casamos ella y yo estabamos ebrias, no recuerdo ni siquiera como y donde sucedió.. al despertar vi que existia un certificado de matrimonio.. el cual decidimos que lo mejor era cancelarlo a su brevedad.." - explicó

"por eso te mando a llamar" - dijo Nagisa mas calmada tratando de entender la situación

"si, ahora ella me dijo lo que posiblemente ya escuchaste.." - mirandola a los ojos - "pero solo puedo ver que me usa a su conveniencia para su empresa.. por eso nunca puso a practica el divorcio.." -

"pero tu que haras? si tu no quieres estar con ella no te puede obligar" -

"pondre a mis abogados y me librare de este problema.. " - acercándose a Nagisa - "sabes mi Nagisa.. desde hace tiempo he querido hablar contigo de mi pasado.. pero no lo he podido hacer... " - dudando - "pense que si te contaba de el.. me dejarías" -

"Shizuma.. no podemos borrar el pasado.. solo podemos aprender de el, como artistas de nuestra propia pintura es nuestro trabajo embellecer esas manchas que han quedado ahi.." -

"Perdóname Nagisa... se que debimos hablar antes.. nos habríamos evitado todo este drama.." - admitiendo - "tenia miedo" -

"yo tambien tengo miedo Shizuma...pero si no empezamos a comunicarnos, no funcionaremos.." - abrazandola - "nuestro inicio no fue algo normal.. ha sido parte de las coincidencias de la vida que suceden rara vez..pero quiero que sepas que puedes decirme todo.. lo que piensas, el como te sientes.. sobre tu pasado.. no tengo porque juzgarte...pero quiero entenderte, quiero sentirme segura.. no quiero llevarme sorpresas como las que me lleve.. " -

"en verdad lo siento.. " - dando un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja - "pero nunca es tarde para empezar a contarte mi Nagisa" -

Y de este modo, Shizuma comenzó a platicar sobre su pasado, quien había sido.. el porque mujeres como Mao la molestaban continuamente. Nagisa escuchó paciente y tolerante, comprendiendo y creyendo cada una de sus palabras, no había mentira en alguna, sabia que todo lo que escuchaba venia como una ola de sinceridad tan fuerte, que Nagisa por fin sintió seguridad y supo que Shizuma no podría jugar con ella. La pelirroja mostro una sonrisa y tambien le conto de su pasado, seria injusto y contradictorio que ella no lo hiciera, si como pareja iban a empezar con una buena comunicación este era el momento oportuno para demostrarlo.

"me alegra que por fin se aclararan las cosas entre nosotras mi Nagisa" - haciendo una cara de felicidad

"yo tambien me siento mucho mejor.. no me gusta estar mal contigo.." - sonriendo

"Nagisa.." - acercandose a ella - "me esperarias? quiero terminar la charla con Kaori...sera breve" -

"Claro que si.. no te tardes.. que te extrañare..." - mirandola a los ojos -

Esas palabras fueron lo suficiente para impulsar a Shizuma a reclamar los suaves labios de su Nagisa que tanto había extrañado. La intensidad iba en aumento, pero antes de continuar Shizuma sabia que debía ir con Kaori y terminar ese asunto, así que delicadamente fue separándose de aquellos adictivos labios... susurrando.. " - te amo mi Nagisa.." -

"Y yo te amo a ti Shizuma... " - dejando escapar una tierna sonrisa

"regreso pronto..." - regresando la sonrisa con una mirada traviesa - "cuando regrese, pondremos otro lugar a nuestra lista.." -

"Shizuma!" - sonrojada - "anda.. ve" - dijo mientras veia como Shizuma disfrutaba hacerla sonrojar, mientras se preparaba para ir a ver a Kaori.

Mientras regresaba con Kaori, Shizuma iba caminando con una cara de felicidad mientras su mente gritaba de alegria, tuvo que contenerse varias de veces de no ir saltando y guardar la compostura. Una vez con Kaori, ella pidió una disculpa por haberla dejado hablando sola.

"No te preocupes Shizuma... todo bien con esa chica?" - recordando - " me pareció haber charlado con ella hace unas horas en el bar" -

"de verdad?" - viendo que Kaori afirmo con su cabeza - "ella esta bien.."

"me alegro.. y entonces que me dices Shizuma.. nos olvidamos del divorcio?" -

"No.. tenermos que separarnos.. no puedo aceptar este matrimonio.." - dijo desafiante

"veo que ya no sientes nada por mi.." - dijo Kaori desilusionada

"la verdad es que pienso casarme.. con la mujer a la que amo" -

"vaya no puedo creerlo.. Shizuma enamorada" -

"lo estoy y mandare a mis abogados para que puedan proceder.. espero tu seas feliz Kaori.. lo mereces" - dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta para salir

"esta bien.. respeto tu decision Shizuma.. te deseo lo mejor.." -

"hasta siempre Kaori.." -

"hasta siempre..." - dijo dejandola ir.. esta vez para siempre.

...

...

Un mes paso tras el incidente y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Nagisa y Shizuma regresaron a sus vidas en Japon y se encontraban en casa de la familia de Shizuma celebrando la mayor venta de la empresa con un banquete.

"Pero que demonios le pusieron a la comida?" - dijo Shizuma gruñendo mientras presionaba su estomago en señal de dolor.

"eh?" - Nagisa puso su mano en la frente de Shizuma - "te sientes bien? no me digas que te cayo mal la comida?" -

Una sorprendida Miyuki entro al salon donde se encontraba su hermana mayor - "pero a ti que te paso? te vez terrible" -

Shizuma se quejo y salió corriendo hacia el baño mas cercano. Su madre que iba pasando por ahi escucho que alguien vomitaba en el baño.

"que sucede?" - la sra. Hanazono pregunto preocupada - "Nagisa chan, que pasa?" -

Nagisa sintió nervios al responder - "Parece que Shizuma comió las galletas que preparo Tamao"

"jajaja" - Miyuki empezó a reír

"Lo siento, Hanazono san.. todo es mi culpa, yo llevaba esas galletas y accidentalmente me tropece y cai sobre ellas.. unos pedazos cayeron en el suelo.. y aun así Shizuma las comió... dijo que sabrían mejor las galletas aplastadas." - haciendo un puchero.

La sra. Hanazono rió, tomando la mano de Nagisa - " no te preocupes querida, Shizuma estará bien en unos dias" -

"aah que mal me siento" - dijo Shizuma quejándose cuando salió del baño.. mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Todas la siguieron, cuando Shizuma se dejo caer en su cama, Nagisa se acerco a ella y le beso su mejilla fugazmente ignorando a las presentes, que solo se sonrojaron ante el acto .

"Shizuma.. vas a estar bien pronto.. ya veras" -

"abgszo" - dijo Shizuma entre sus almohadas.

"que dijiste?" - pregunto Nagisa acercándose a la almohada.

"abrazo" - dijo asomándose un poco entre sus almohadas.

Nagisa se sonrojo junto con las demás presentes. Nagisa no pudo negar la tierna manera en que Shizuma pidió un abrazo, así que como pudo se inclino para poder darselo. Shizuma murmuro y suspiro de felicidad. Los ojos de la madre de Shizuma brillaron de felicidad al ver aquella escena tan afectuosa entre ambas.

"Nagisa chan" - Tamao entro de pronto a la habitación - "con que aqui estaban - oh!" - sorprendida al ver la escena

Shizuma gruño al ver a Tamao con frustración y con trabajo se sento sobre su cama.

"agua" - dijo sonando mas coherente.

La madre de Shizuma le dio un pequeño golpe a su hija.

"eh!" - mirandola - " pero que demonios, cual es tu problema mama!" -

Su madre cruzo los brazos - "recorde que Tamao me dijo que habías estado en tu cuarto a solas con Nagisa chan. No quiero que te aproveches de tu prometida antes del matrimonio!" -

Shizuma y Nagisa se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

"Hanazono san" - respondió Nagisa primero" - "Shizuma no hi-" -

"No la defiendas a la irresponsable de mi hija, Nagisa chan" - dandole una sonrisa - "solo dios sabe como le hizo para tener a una prometida tan linda como tu"-

"Oye" - Shizuma murmuro un poco sonrojada

"Y por eso Shizuma.. en cuanto te mejores... me ayudaras a arreglar el jardin" -

"que!" -

La madre de Shizuma dejo la habitación junto con las demás, dejando a Shizuma suspirando de desesperación.

"No te preocupes mi Nagisa" - recostándose de nuevo en su cama - " mi madre solo hizo eso porque quiere que ayude en la casa, me he escapado de varias" -

Al ver que estaban solas, Nagisa decidió meterse en la cama junto con Shizuma.

"Shizuma?"-

"mmm?" - Shizuma tenia los ojos cerrados y abrazaba a Nagisa, tanto que podia escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Al estar con Shizuma, Nagisa olvidaba todas sus preocupaciones y todo lo malo que sucedió en el pasado.. estaba en el lugar mas seguro del mundo.. los brazos de su amada.

"Porque no le pagas a alguien para que arregle el jardin?" -

"buena idea.. vez.. que haría yo sin ti.." -

Nagisa sonrió y se acurruco junto a Shizuma

"Shizuma?" -

"mmm" -

"me casare contigo..." - dijo suavemente antes de cerrar sus ojos y emprender a soñar la vida que queria junto a Shizuma.

**Continuara...**

**Hola a todos mis lectores, esta vez pude actualizar algo rapido! pero pedire paciencia para los demas capitulos, andare con varios proyectos de final de semestre, pero a ratos estare escribiendo el siguiente capitulo!**

**Que lo que reste de la semana sea de lo mejor para ustedes, gracias por leer ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

A la mañana siguiente unos ojos verdosos comenzaron a abrirse muy despacio. El malestar estomacal se había reducido, pero el efecto de las medicinas aun se encontraba haciendo efecto en aquel hermoso cuerpo. Tratando de no despertar a Nagisa, quien aun dormía placidamente, Shizuma se levanto un poco desorientada y se dirigió hacia otro cuarto de baño que se encontraba fuera de su habitación para no molestar a su pelirroja. Después de tomar una refrescante ducha, Shizuma se encontraba cepillando sus dientes, mientras se miraba al espejo.

_"dejare de comer galletas por un buen tiempo..."_ - pensó -

_"no recuerdo en que momento me quede dormida ayer.. he dormido como un oso... ademas Nagisa se quedo conmigo.."_ - sonriendo- _" ya pensare en que inventarle a mi madre... antes de que me diga otro sermón.."_ - en eso ella tomo un vaso de agua para enjuagarse cuando recordó...-_ "que pena con Nagisa.. no recuerdo que me decía antes de que me durmiera.. tenía que ver con el jardín...y luego me dijo..."_ - escupiendo deliberadamente el agua de su boca cubriendo todo el espejo...

"me dijo que si!" - gritando muy fuerte y empezando a celebrar en el baño, llamando la atención de su madre que se encontraba cerca.

"Shizuma! Shizuma!" - casi tirando la puerta del baño - "deja de hacer un escándalo tan temprano! no ves que aun duerme gente en esta casa! -

abriendo la puerta - "lo siento madre!" - dijo muy feliz dándole un abrazo.

"Y a ti que te pasa...!" - dijo la sra Hanazono extrañada por el comportamiento de su hija mayor - "que le has hecho a mi hija?" -

"Nada madre.. nada... " - soltándola de golpe - "nos vemos en el desayuno!" - y sin darle tiempo a su madre de decir alguna otra palabra, Shizuma salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Una vez ahí, vio que Nagisa estaba levantándose de la cama.

"Shizuma... donde estabas?" - preguntó mientras bostezaba

"mi Nagisa" - acercándose a ella para abrazarla - "dime por favor que lo escuche anoche... no lo soñe" -

recordando - "mmm... lo de contratar a alguien para que arregle el jardín?" -

"no no... lo otro.." -

"que otro?" -

"sobre ya sabes...eso.." - recalcando la palabra.

"Shizuma.. es muy temprano... aun estoy algo dormida, podrías decirme exactamente a que se refiere tu "eso"?-

Separándose un poco de la pelirroja, Shizuma tomo el rostro de su Nagisa con mucho cuidado, mientras sus ojos verdosos se perdían con los de ella.

"así que todo fue un sueño..." - dijo con desilusión desviando su mirada.

"uno que se hará realidad..." - agrego Nagisa antes de besar aquellos labios - "si me casare contigo.."-

Al volverlo a escuchar, Shizuma volvió a reclamar los delicados labios de su ahora prometida, comunicándole con el la felicidad que sentía. La batalla de besos se intensifico en segundos...cayendo de nuevo sobre aquella cómoda cama...las suaves manos de Shizuma empezaron a recorrer aquel otro bello cuerpo que la volvía loca...y tocarlo le provocaba una embriagues de deseo que su corazón y mente pedían a gritos saciar aquel intoxicante anhelo.

"S-Shizuma.." - dijo Nagisa con agitación - "s-si seguimos.. nos escucharan.." -

"en ese caso..tendremos que ser mas silenciosas.. " -

Y así, Shizuma se deshizo de la incomoda ropa que le impedía un pleno contacto con su pelirroja, llegado a tan anhelado lugar provocando olas de placer una y otra vez, la una a la otra... entregándose por completo hasta satisfacer aquella pasión que sentían ambas cuando las palabras no eran las suficientes para expresar su amor...

...

...

...

Mientras tanto en el comedor de la residencia Hanazono..

"Te sientes bien querida?" - pregunto el sr Hanazono al ver a su esposa

"No has notado a Shizuma un poco extraña ultimamente?" -

"es normal... tu sabes que nuestra hija es impredecible" - dijo mientras hojeaba el periódico.

"Buenos días tíos!" - saludo Tamao

"Buenos días Tamao.." - observando el reloj - "pero que tarde es!...y Shizuma aun no baja a desayunar!"

"tranquila tía.. si quieres puedo ir y despertarle" -

"ya esta despierta.. solo no se porque tarda tanto!" -

"ire a ver...ya vuelvo"-

Una vez fuera de la habitación de Shizuma, Tamao llamo a la puerta.

"Shizuma... es hora de desayunar... tus padres te esperan!" -

"en un momento bajo!" - grito con fastidio.

Dentro de la habitación las dos jóvenes prometidas.. se arreglaban para salir. Una vez ahí, todos se alegraron de volver a ver a Nagisa, sin notar que hubiese pasado la noche en aquella casa. Shizuma sintió un alivio por eso, pensando que su día había comenzado de maravilla. Una vez todos reunidos en la mesa disfrutando del desayuno, la sra Hanazono rompió el silencio.

"Bien... me alegro finalmente en comunicarles que Miyuki y su esposo por fin se han decidido y han bendecido a esta familia dándome la noticia de que tenemos un nuevo miembro de la familia en camino..." -

Nagisa y Shizuma, quienes ya sabían de la situación trataron de lucir sorprendidas ante tal noticia como los demás.

"Por eso..es necesario decirles.." - mirando a la joven pareja - " quiero una boda pronto!" -

"Que!" - dijo Shizuma mientras Nagisa se ahogaba con el café que bebía.

"Si.. ya han estado prometidas desde hace tiempo.. es hora de que las cosas se formalicen lo mas pronto posible" - pensando - " que les parece...la próxima semana!" -

"momento!" - dijo Shizuma aun sorprendida - "al menos queremos escoger el día madre.. ademas.. organizarla nos tomaría bastante tiempo..."

"tiene razón querida.. " - dijo el sr Hanazono

"esta bien, no tengo problema... pero si quiero que sea pronto" - imaginando- "Nagisa chan se vera hermosa!"-

"Si!" - comento Tamao - "yo te ayudare Nagisa chan" -

Nagisa solo pudo sonreír ante la inesperada noticia, hace unas horas había accedido a casarse sin pensar que sucedería mas pronto de lo que esperase.

Shizuma queriendo salir de tanta conmoción interrumpió- "nos gustaría mucho discutir mas el asunto familia pero tengo que llevar a Nagisa a su casa, porque le han avisado que tiene que desocupar su departamento" -

"en donde vivirás ahora Nagisa chan?" - pregunto la sra Hanazono preocupada

"aun no lo se.. se me ocurrirá algo Hanazono san" -

"no se hable mas.. te vienes a vivir a la casa!" -

"me parece una buena idea, ademas ya eres prácticamente parte de la familia hija.." - dijo emocionado el padre de Shizuma.

"p-pero.." -

"no hay pero que valga Nagisa chan... esta es tu casa..." - sonriendo - "te arreglaremos tu habitación para cuando estés de vuelta.." -

Nagisa no sabía como sentirse en aquel momento, realmente le agradaba la familia de Shizuma, lo supo desde el momento en que los conoció y la mejor parte es que ahora, podía aceptar sus sentimientos de corazón y disfrutar, por lo menos hasta que Shizuma y ella se casaran, una vida familiar como la que siempre deseó tener.

...

...

...

Horas mas tarde, Shizuma había terminado de ayudarle a Nagisa a guardar todas sus cosas en unas cajas. Por otro lado, Nagisa se sentía extrañamente satisfecha al ver su departamento vacío, al fin aquel solitario piso se desaparecería de su vida y ahora viviría con una familia de verdad y con Shizuma.

"aquí tienes Shizuma.." - dándole una botella de agua, la cual fue merecidamente aceptada - "esto fue muy cansado..." - sentándose en una de las cajas junto a Shizuma, descansando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su amada.

"mira quien lo dice.. yo hice todo" - aclaro la joven de cabellos plateados al terminar de tomar agua - "no veo como puede ser cansado para ti mi Nagisa" -

Nagisa la interrumpió con un fugaz beso - "cargar esta botella de agua para ti y dártela me ha cansado.." - dando una sonrisa traviesa.

En eso, Nagisa empezó a reír cuando Shizuma la acerco totalmente hacia ella para para hacerle cosquillas, diciéndole al oido - "de verdad? no deberías haberme hecho tener tanta sed, menos si usas esa mini falda" -

Nagisa se sonrojo de inmediato al escuchar como las palabras de Shizuma callaron y sus labios comenzaban a besar su suave cuello..también su respiración comenzó a agitarse cuando sintió la mano de Shizuma perderse bajo su blusa cuando de pronto.. aquella excitante atmósfera fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular. Shizuma maldijo e intento ignorarlo, pero después de tanta insistencia, ella contesto con una expresión molesta.

"QUE!" -

"Shizuma! porque no me contestas!" - dijo su madre por el altavoz, mientras Shizuma veía a Nagisa reírse discretamente.

"que quieres ahora madre?" - dando un suspiro mostrando resignación.

"nos vemos en 15 min en la plaza, trae a Nagisa chan!" - demando la sra Hanazono..

Unos minutos mas tarde, la familia se encontraba en un centro comercial, dispuestas a comprar los preparativos de la boda.

"madre! pero que es todo esto?" - dijo Shizuma al ver que su madre sacaba una lista de pendientes.

"como te dije en la mañana, quiero una boda pronto.. así que debemos empezar ya a comprar lo indispensable, en lo que piensan en el día" - guardo su lista y entro junto con Nagisa, Tamao y Shizuma a una tienda de ropa.

"prueba el rosa!, el rosa!" - dijo una emocionada Tamao.

Shizuma solo pudo gruñir ante el entusiasmo de su madre y prima. Su tarde había sido arruinada... ella quería haber pasado su tarde en los brazos de su Nagisa después de hacer el amor, pero NO, su madre tuvo que llamarla y exigirle ir de compras para la boda. Su enojo no podía salir en su totalidad porque ella notaba que Nagisa la estaba pasando bien probándose ropa para la ocasión. Después de todo Shizuma comprendía que Nagisa nunca pudo ir de compras con su familia y pasar un momento como este con su madre.

"mmm" - la sra Hanazono caminaba de un lado al otro observando a Nagisa en diferentes atuendos. Le llenaba de emoción e ilusión que al menos una de sus hijas tuviera una boda tradicional.

A Shizuma le daba lo mismo, si su boda era tradicional o no, mientras a su Nagisa le pareciera gustar la idea, ella no tendría objeción alguna. Eso entendió después de que Nagisa la besara fugazmente sugiriendo esa idea con una mirada inocente.

"Creo que me gusta este de seda con flores" - dijo la sra Hanazono al ver ese ultimo kimono que usaba Nagisa.

"Si es mi favorito" - agrego Nagisa con una sonrisa.

La sra Hanazono afirmo con su cabeza - "ademas que queda un poco flojo del cinto, eso es bueno, conociendo a mi hija que probablemente tenga dedos de mantequilla, le sera mas facil quitarlo durante la noche de bodas" -

Un silencio absoluto permaneció unos instantes.

La sra Hanazono nunca había visto a su hija sonrojarse tanto como Nagisa.

"M-MADRE!" - dijo nerviosa y apenada, volteando a cualquier lado menos hacia donde Nagisa.

Mientras tanto Nagisa trataba de no imaginar y fantasear sobre como sería su noche de bodas cambiando de tema lo antes posible.

"Shizuma" - dijo con el rostro sonrojado - "creo que deberías usar aquel que tiene la flores azules..." -

"L-Lo que digas.." - contesto sin objeción tratando de sonar coherente.

"muy bien Shizuma" - dijo feliz su madre que de al fin la ropa para la boda estaba seleccionada - "ve a pagar" -

"que!" - Shizuma volteo a verla con sorpresa.

"ve a pagar querida" - mientras seguia viendo a Nagisa con el kimono - "se nos hace tarde" -

Con fastidio, Shizuma camino hacia la caja, no tenia problemas para pagar, después de todo ella tenia dinero de sobra, pero sus padres habían cubierto todos los gastos de la boda de su hermana menor! ademas que su madre también había elegido otros 4 kimonos mas y esa era una tienda muy cara. 15 minutos después salieron de la tienda con una sra Hanazono sonriente tras elegir kimonos para toda la familia. En el camino, discutieron que seria una boda privada donde solo familia y amigos estarían presentes. Al caminar Nagisa decidió entrar a su tienda favorita de zapatos. Shizuma solo suspiro pesadamente al ver como todas entraban emocionadas a otra tienda mas. Nagisa preguntaba emocionada los precios y modelos de unas hermosas sandalias para su kimono. La madre de Shizuma también empezó a probarse zapatos uniéndose a la diversión. En 20 minutos, Nagisa y su futura suegra llegaron a la caja con varias cajas de zapatos.

"Shizuma!" - llamando a su hija - "ve y paga" -

Shizuma regreso su mirada a su madre - "paga tu" -

La sra Hanazono estaba a punto de iniciar otro sermon, para evitarlo Nagisa interrumpió con haciendo un puchero.

"Shizuma no me quiere comprarme nada?" -

Shizuma solo regreso su mirada con la cajera dando su tarjeta y para entrar el pin de seguridad, minutos mas tarde Shizuma iba camino al auto cargando todas las bolsas y cajas que contenían las pertenencias recién compradas con una cara de obediencia.

...

...

...

Horas mas tarde después de una merecida cena... todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón.

"oh si! si! si!.. oh si!" - grito Shizuma - "no te detengas.. sigue... sigue... oh dios!" -

Unos segundos de silencio tenso pasaron...

"Maldita sea! porque demonios has hecho eso!" - dijo Shizuma escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas al estar sentada en el suelo muy cerca del televisor.

"Shizuma!, podrías guardar silencio? estoy tratando de leer" - regaño la sra Hanazono quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los cómodos sillones del salon.

"que no vez que el fallo!.. el juego se ira al demonio por su culpa! maldito idiota!" -

"es la primera vez que Shizuma no me dice a mi maldito idiota" - comento el esposo de Miyuki, quien junto con ella estaban pasando un domingo familiar en la residencia Hanazono.

"Shizuma, pero que manera de expresarse es esa!" - advirtió Tamao, quien traia un plato de galletas para ponerlas en la mesa de centro.

"pero el fallo esa pelota! era una clara oportunidad! gran tonto!" -

Nagisa se encontraba cerca de su futura suegra leyendo una revista, al ver el alboroto causado por su prometida, ella quito los ojos de la revista preguntando.

"Shizuma, me podrías traer un poco de te por favor?" -

Todos los presentes voltearon a verla; nunca antes nadie había interrumpido a Shizuma cuando veía a su equipo de soccer y menos cuando este iba perdiendo. A Nagisa no le importaba el trauma que Shizuma pasaba en ese momento, penso que despegarla un poco del televisor le haría bien para relajarse.

"te?" - repitió Shizuma, sonando curiosa de porque Nagisa pediria algo tan trivial como eso.

"mi estomago me duele un poco" - diciendo en voz baja - " el te siempre me ayuda" -

Shizuma bostezo y se levanto del suelo, dejando a toda la familia sorprendia, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. En segundos, Shizuma estaba de vuelta, con una fina taza.

"gracias mi amor" - Nagisa encontró perfecta esa palabra para describir a su Shizuma, porque era un amor con ella, era su todo..

El salon estaba en silencio, incluso la sra Hanazono se encontraba aun en shock.

"Tamao no hizo estas galletas verdad?" - viendo con miedo las galletas que se encontraban en la mesa

"No las he hecho yo Shizuma" - cruzándose de brazos.

"las hice yo.." - dijo rapidamente Nagisa

Shizuma agradeció a kami sama y comió las galletas preparadas por su Nagisa, ella se sento en el sillon también y regreso su atención al partido.

"espero que en esta segunda mitad sorprendan" - dijo seria - "yo no doy patrocinios a los perdedores!" -

Nagisa se sintió mucho mejor al beber su te.

"entonces para que los patrocinas?" - pregunto la sra Hanazono

"vez"- dijo Miyuki cruzando los brazos - "eso si es un antojo" -

"que?" - pregunto su esposo, que aun le costaba acostumbrarse a toda la situación de embarazo.

"cuando yo quise una dona de chocolate glaciada, tu no me la compraste! me trajiste una dona de azucarada sin chocolate!" -

"era todo lo que tenian!' -

Nagisa se aburrió de la revista y se acurruco en Shizuma.

"te sientes mejor?" - pregunto Shizuma, quitando la taza vacía de las manos de Nagisa. Ella afirmo con su cabeza y cerro los ojos estando en aquel comodo hombro.

Al ver esa escena todos dijeron un "awwww" al unisono. Los padres de Shizuma sonrieron al ver a aquella pareja, la intuición de los padres les decía que definitivamente Nagisa era la persona indicada para su hija, no le pudo pasar algo mejor en su vida.

Nagisa disfrutaba estar abrazada de Shizuma y rodear con sus brazos aquella hermosa cintura. De pronto ella sintió una cálida mano en su estomago, que funcionaba mejor que el te. Dicha caricia no duro mucho, ya que pronto comenzó el juego y Shizuma se levanto de golpe a gritar por su equipo. Nagisa solo sonrió.. su prometida era unica...

...

...

...

Antes de retirarse a dormir.. Nagisa recibió una llamada al celular.

"buenas noches Nagisa chan!" -

"buenas noches Chikaru, que tal estas?" -

"bien, te he llamado para decirte que yo y nuestras otras amigas hemos pensado en hacerte una despedida de soltera!" - comento emocionada.

"como!" - dijo Nagisa - "no había pensado en eso!" -

"deberías pensarlo, aunque ya lo tengo organizado y varias amigas que no vez hace tiempo tambien quieren ir" - sugirió emocionada.

riendo levemente - "esta bien, lo haremos!" -

Dicho así acordaron organizarla pronto y cortaron la llamada. Nagisa se dirigía a su habitación para descansar cuando unos brazos la rodearon.

"a donde vas mi Nagisa?" -

"a dormir.. a donde mas" -

"ven conmigo... no pensaras dejarme sola esta noche.." - llevando la a su habitación

"no lo hare... solo tengamos cuidado con tu mama" - bostezando - "hoy a sido un día pesado.." -

"lo se mi Nagisa.. vamos a descansar..." -

Y así la joven pareja se envolvió en el manto de la noche, para esperar las sorpresas que sucederían los próximos dias en la residencia Hanazono...

...

...

...

No muy lejos de ahi... unas misteriosas chicas tenian una conversación por celular.

"parece que todo marcha conforme lo que planeaste..." -

"me alegro de ello... entonces ella ira?" -

"si, esta arreglado..." -

"gracias has sido de gran ayuda por confirmarme detalles, hasta pronto!" - cortando la comunicación.

Una de las voces, se retiro a un sofa a contemplar la hermosa luna que se asomaba por su ventana...

"al fin nos volveremos a ver... Nagisa..." -

**Continuara...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y los comentarios que he recibido. Espero tengan un excelente inicio de semana. :)**


End file.
